Shadow Galactica
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This is my take on how Shadow Galactica was created. A look back at how the inhabitants of Shadow Galactica used to be before all the events of Sailor Moon and then reflect mainly on the final season of the series.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Arie the Princess of Fire_

My kingdom was pretty much full of flames and rocks. Only, I kind of liked it. But when my kingdom went into war, it was worse than I could have imagined. I am the only one from my flamed world who survived, me the Princess of Fire, the only person left that could control the element of fire. The only thing I have left is my flame bow and my fire arrows.

Before the war, I would always visit my cousin Ashieyu, the Princess of the Air Element. The only person I would have to pass was the Princess of the Water Element, Anii. The water element is the biggest enemy of people like me that possess the fire element. But our biggest allies are the people who possess the power of the Dark Element. The last day I saw and even spoke to Ashieyu was the night before the war. "Ashieyu, where are you?" I kept searching for her, but it was to dark to see anything. Even though I could use my power of fire to light my way and find her I would be giving myself away. Then the soldiers would take me away forever. So, I kept walking through the pitch black night until I bumped into someone. It wasn't Ashieyu either, it was a man. And when he saw who I was he was trying to strike me down. "Stop!" A girl's voice says, in the darkness. It was Ashieyu, thank God, otherwise I would have been done for. Ashieyu's hair is light blue and is tied up. Ashieyu's hair tied goes all the way past her knees. In the middle of Ashieyu's forehead is a birthmark in the shape of a flower, with four petals. Ashieyu's eyes are light brown and she has dark blue eye liner on her upper eyelids. Ashieyu also has a light shade of lipstick on too. Ashieyu wears a blue dress, with bare shoulders and long, sky blue, kimono-styled, transparent sleeves. The top part of Ashieyu's dress is tight to her chest and waist. Over Ashieyu's chest is a black design that has three triangles pointing down and then down her stomach goes a wide black line. Then the bottom of Ashieyu's dress is a mid-thigh length blue skirt. Over that is the dress portion, that is blue and transparent. Whenever she sits down or walks, her legs end up popping through, since her dress is sort of a slit dress, but instead of it just being the sides it is all around. Ashieyu also wears flat shoes. Ashieyu actually looks and dresses older than what she is. The man is Taiki, also known as Ashieyu's fiance. Taiki has straight, dark brown hair and purple eyes. Taiki's sixteen-years-old, so he's older than Ashieyu by a year. Taiki's hair is thigh-length and is tied into a low ponytail. Taiki definitely has a six-pack, even though it is pretty hard to see and he is very tall. Taiki's also quite intelligent and he actually teaches Ashieyu her school lessons. The main subject he teaches Ashieyu is Literature and he also recites poetry very well. Taiki's height is 6'2' and he weighs 156lbs. Doesn't matter, sense I had a fiance anyway. "Taiki, you knew she was coming tonight. I told you that." Says Ashieyu. "I apologize, my Princess!" Taiki says. "Arie, you know you're not supposed to be here so why come?" Asks Ashieyu. "I'm sorry, Ashieyu. But I had to see you in case this 'so-called' war takes place tomorrow night." "Don't worry, Arie. You have your fiance to protect you. Just like Taiki will for me. That is assuming he will protect you." Ashieyu says. "He will, Ashieyu!" "Just go, Arie. Before you cause more trouble. Oh and don't come back here ever again." Says Ashieyu. She then walked away. "Ashieyu!" Taiki stopped me from going any further. "Just go, Princess! Go home!" Taiki says. He then turned away from me and follows Ashieyu through the dark night.

When I got back home, I still couldn't believe what Ashieyu had said and to her own cousin. "Princess." The person who called me was Yaten, my fiance. Just like Taiki, Yaten is sixteen as well, so he and I are the same age. Yaten is shorter than what Taiki is, being only 5' and weighing 102lbs, but I don't care. Yaten has wonderful light green eyes and gray hair. Yaten's hair is as long as Taiki's, so his hair is tied into a low ponytail too. Yaten mainly taught me in the arts of painting and sculpting. Only I'm not as good as Yaten was, but I'm not exactly perfect. Yaten is a little bit distant, but he's also quite passionate. "Hey, Yaten." "What's wrong, my Princess? You seem upset about something?" Asks Yaten. "It's nothing; it's good to be home." After that night, in the war everything was upsetting. After that I was on my own and Yaten isn't with me.

Now that I am on my own, I have to fend for myself. I decided to leave my Kingdom. I'm beginning to get kind of hungry, since I haven't eaten in three days. So, I start to look for things to eat. As much as I don't like hurting animals, I have to settle on it. Then I hear something rustling in the plants. So I shoot at it, but then I hear a female person scream in pain. Since I feel guilty, I go to see what it is. When I find what my arrow hit, it is a girl about my age. She has wavy, raven black hair, long to her lower legs. The arrow went through her shoulder. I then hear something behind myself. The girl who I hit clearly has fangs and they're showing as she stands up behind myself. Her outfit is sort of revealing, but that's how her people are. Her shoulders and upper half of her chest is bare. The top part of her dress is tight to the rest of her chest to her waist. Her sleeves are long and kimono styled, almost like Ashieyu's sleeves, only her sleeves aren't transparent. With her bottom half or the dress half of it, her legs are mostly bare. The front part of her dress is short, but covers over enough. It goes long to her mid-thighs and forms almost a U mixed with a V. Then the back part of her dress or the rest of her dress is long to her feet and flows behind her. She also wears black strappy, barefoot sandals. Her dress is black and she looks almost sorceress like. She then unsheathes her sword. I thought she was going to kill me with it, but instead she pulls me out of the way of an incoming attack and slices it in half with her sword. After that she sheathes her sword, grabs my wrist and we run away from there.

We then come to a stop. She then pulls the arrow out of her shoulder and throws it to the ground. She then sits down by a rock and holds at her shoulder that's been burned through. "Nice shooting by the way." "I'm sorry; I didn't actually mean to shoot you." I then walk over to her and kneel down next to her. "I'm Arie by the way." "As in Princess Arie, right?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "I can read minds." Then when she takes her hand off her shoulder, the wound is gone and all that is left is a scar. "How did you?" "I can also heal myself as well as I can heal others, I'm Aderianu." "As in... Princess Aderianu?" "Correct, now how would you like to help me with something?" Aderianu asks. "Like what?" "Killing someone close to a little pest of mine." Says Aderianu. "Who?" "Princess Hareyu's fiance." Aderianu says. I then look into her eyes and apparently too well in her eyes. They then start glowing red and my head starts to feel weird. I then get off of my knees and Aderianu gets up as well. Aderianu then puts her hand on my forehead and I start to think of evil things. Aderianu then takes her hand off and her eyes stop glowing. When Aderianu pulls her hand away, the device in my hair comes out and my hair goes all over the place. My bangs are long to my elbows. My hair isn't in my eyes exactly it was anywhere, but covering my eyes. But then Aderianu reaches for her forehead as if it's in pain. I then stop thinking of the evil things that were just in my head. Then for some reason, Aderianu leans into the rock as if she's too weak to stand at all after whatever she did. "Aderianu, are you alright?" I put my hand on Aderianu's shoulder, that I recently just shot through. "I… will… be. The thing is no one is supposed to look deeply into my eyes. Especially, if they start glowing red. Otherwise, you could have died because of them." Says Aderianu. "Why's that?" "I can't really explain it, but when and if they ever glow red again look away immediately." Aderianu says. She then collapses to the ground, landing on her knees. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I then try to help Aderianu get back to her feet and she does. "I will be now." Says Aderianu. She then hands me the device that recently held up my bangs and I take it. Then for some reason because of my mind I say… "I'll do it." I then roll my bangs back into its original place with the device, how I usually prefer it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Hareyu the Princess of Light_

Before the war, my home was a beautiful place to live. My palace was huge, tall and white. My people loved me truly and respected me as well as my family. I actually grew up without a father figure in my life. My mother is the Queen of the Light Kingdom. Even though it is a wonderful and glorious place to live in, I never had any freedom. I was always supposed to stay inside the palace, studying and being a Princess. I'm sure that's what the life of a Princess is supposed to be, but it wasn't good enough for me. So, one day I snuck outside the palace to get some freedom. Then I met him, a very handsome and wonderful man. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He had a six-pack and tight pecks. His age is sixteen, so he's a year older than me. "Hi, I'm Mamoru." He reached for my hand and kissed it. "And you are?" Mamoru asks. "Oh, I'm Hareyu, hi." "So, your the Princess then." Says Mamoru. He released my hand, stepped aside to let me through and then walked away. I then started walking away to leave the Light Kingdom for a while.

It was all so peaceful. Then I heard a twig snap behind myself. "Calm down, sorry if I startled you." "Who are you?" It was a girl in a light blue dress. Her hair was tied, but long and also light blue and her eyes were light brown. "Why don't you tell me who you are first?" "Very well then, my name is Hareyu, Princess of the Light Element Kingdom. Now, who are you?" "I am Ashieyu, Princess of the Air Element Kingdom." "Pleasure." "Well, Hareyu. It was nice to meet you, but I must return to my home. See you around." Ashieyu says. "Good day." Ashieyu then left and then I started to walk further ahead.

I then stumbled upon a sealed door, almost like mine. Only instead of a white glow, it is a black glow. And I could feel the anger and the hatred upon that door. I could feel pain and fury. I could even feel that I don't belong here and that this is the door to the Dark Element Kingdom. I could feel so much darkness, that I can't even breathe. And that's when I knew that I had to get out of there and fast. So, I managed to get away from that door, but I guess not far enough. Then I felt a whip hit me and it did. I looked up, but there was no one there. Then I looked behind myself and I saw him. "You don't belong here, child!" He then used his whip again and it hit me across my chest, making me fall backwards. "You should have stayed where you belong!" The man had muscles, that I could see. He had long, wavy, thigh-length, black hair, tied into a low ponytail and he had blue eyes. I could feel that he belonged to the Dark Element because of the way he acted. He was also sixteen, that I could definitely tell. His height seemed to be 5'5' and his weight at least 120lbs. He wasn't very bad looking at all; he was actually quite good looking. "I think it's time I ended this!" Then all of a sudden, a lightning blot of light energy hit him and he fell back. "No one messes with my Princess!" When I look, it is Mamoru. "Princess, are you alright?" Asks Mamoru. "Yes, I'm fine." "She won't be for long." "We'll see about that." Mamoru says. Their weapons collided against one another's. The man's sword hit Mamoru and he threw him back. "Mamoru! Are you okay?" Then I see the dark door glowing blacker and darker, possibly because the man is winning. But no that wasn't it, someone was coming through the door and she did. She had very long, wavy, black hair, down to her lower legs and she had red eyes, but they weren't glowing. They are just normal looking eyes. And she had a black dress making her almost look sorceress-like. She walked up next to the man and I guessed he was her fiance. I could see when she spoke or even smiled that she had fangs, almost like a vampire or a cat. "Nice work, Seiya." _"I__'__m screwed." _"We need to go, Seiya." "Very well, my Princess." Says Seiya. They didn't leave like she said, but she whispered something to him and he smiled. Then Seiya disappeared. "Where is he?" "Don't ask me, ask him?" She pointed to behind myself and of course I was stupid enough to look. Seiya grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard to where it starts hurting. Mamoru then got up and used his power to try attacking her. "No!" Seiya says. He then released me and ran to protect her. Then Seiya ended up blocking the attack, but managed to get badly injured. Seiya then fell hard onto his back. "Seiya!" I managed to see that on the side of Seiya's head, blood was running down. Only I couldn't see where the wound starts, since Seiya's hair is in the way. "Princess, we better go." Says Mamoru. "Okay." Before we left, we watched her help Seiya up. She held onto Seiya to the door and they both went through it. We found our door and for once I was glad to be home, but I know one thing I would never forget, the anger in her eyes towards Mamoru and I when Seiya had gotten injured. "Princess?" Mamoru asks. "What is it, Mamoru?" Mamoru then got down to one knee. "Princess Hareyu, would you do me the honor of being my bride?" Asks Mamoru. He then presented me with a ring. "Mamoru, yes."

The night had come for the wedding. The night is beautiful and wonderful. Mamoru and I are dancing on the balcony, until we hear screams from inside. When Mamoru and I look, we see some blood on the windows. Then someone comes through the bloody windows. It is a girl I have never met before. She has burgundy hair and brown eyes. Her hair is mostly chin-length, with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head. She wears a low-cut red corset with short, light red puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her, which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and a ruby crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of black, elbow-length gloves, with a pair of golden bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and she wears red high-heeled sandals with them. "Who are you?" Mamoru asks, as he protects me. "I am Arie, Princess of the Fire Element." "What do you want?" Asks Mamoru. "You." Arie says. "What did we ever do to you?" "Nothing, but I made a promise to someone." Says Arie. "Who?" "The Princess of the Dark Element, Aderianu." Arie says. "Hareyu, run." Says Mamoru.

I run inside to see about hundred's of people are dead. "Hareyu, your alright." My mother walks out from behind a wall. Her hair is the same length as mine and she wears it in a high-ponytail like me, only her hair has turned white since she's older, but she is still young at least in her mid-thirty's. I also have her eye color as well as her face and body structure. Her dress is long, white, strapless and form fitting. "Mother." Then out of no where, Aderianu attacks her from behind with her powers. Aderianu's eyes are glowing white, since they do that when she uses her powers. My mother falls to the ground, but she isn't dead. Aderianu's eyes then stop glowing. "Hello again, little Princess." Aderianu says. Then she walks over to my mother and stands over her. "No, please don't." "Begging me for mercy isn't going to stop me." Says Aderianu. My mother then stands up and stares at her, standing almost identical as she does. They both glare at each other, only my mother isn't going to be able to fight back and defend herself. She looks away from Aderianu for a minute and looks at me. "I'm sorry, Hareyu. But it's my time." "So, then you've accepted your fate!" Aderianu says. She then faces her again. My mother then when Aderianu least expects it uses her powers of the Light, which ends up shocking her and makes her fall back hard into a pillar. I thought my mother had knocked Aderianu out since she had appeared as so. My mother just walks over to Aderianu and kneels down next to her side. For some reason, Aderianu is breathing slower and my mother lifts her up around her ribcage and places one of her hands near her chest to try to make out the pace of her heartbeat. Then all of a sudden, these red glowing markings appear on Aderianu's body. There's one on the middle of Aderianu's forehead almost in the shape of an S or a 5 with thorns and two small circles that look like they have thorns. The other marks are really hard to make out, but they are almost all over Aderianu's body from her arms, legs, stomach and even her back. Mostly the upper back though. They all look like deeply cut symbols. The one on Aderianu's stomach almost looks like it is making sort of a dragon shape, just without the wings and the legs. "What exactly are they, Mother?" "They're a part of her." "But they just appeared out of no where." "Her father did this to her, but it was always meant to be. These markings are part of a prophecy." The markings then disappear back into Aderianu's body. Then when we both least expect it, we both get attacked by Aderianu's Dark power and we end up falling back. Aderianu then gets up almost instantly as if nothing happened to her. My mother then stands up, but it doesn't last long and she ends up getting stabbed through the chest, without any warning and falls to the ground. "Mother, no!" Aderianu then takes her sword out of her. I then run over to my mother, but she is dead. I then look up at Aderianu who is still standing there, but doesn't do anything to try and kill me. Aderianu then starts walking towards me. I then stand up and look the other way in case Aderianu's planning on killing me too. Aderianu then stops when she reaches my side, only doesn't look at me. I then decide to look Aderianu's way and then she looks at me. Our eyes meet each others, only neither of us say anything to each other. Aderianu then looks away and ends up walking away from me. I just watch Aderianu walk away, until she stops, looks over her shoulder and looks at me. When that happened, Aderianu's hair moves in a certain way and for some reason she looks graceful and also beautiful when she does that. Aderianu then smirks at me and turns back the other way. Aderianu then continues walking and then makes herself vanish. Now I only have Mamoru left.

I then walk outside to the balcony and see that Aderianu returned to help Arie fight Mamoru. I then find a sword of our element and for some reason out of anger, I end up charging at Aderianu with the sword in my hands, but she sees me coming. Aderianu's sword collides with mine and I just close my eyes. I then feel some pressure on my sword. When I open one of my eyes to look, blood is running down my sword, slowly. And I see that the point of my sword is in Aderianu's waist. Aderianu glares at me with fangs hanging out, which they always do no matter what she does. "Damn you!" Says Aderianu. She then raises up her sword and then with all her strength she ends up breaking mine into pieces. I just look at the sword in my hands that is completely shattered. Then Mamoru manages to get in front of me. Arie then takes out her bow and arrow and shoots Mamoru in the chest. Then Aderianu stabs Mamoru in the chest and then slashes his throat. Mamoru then falls backwards. "Well, our job is done here." Aderianu says. "You monster!" I run at Aderianu, but she manages to grab me by the neck and lift me off my feet. Aderianu then pulls me a little closer to herself, I am now basically chest-to-chest with her. Aderianu's skin is covered in some sort of black lines that look like veins breaking through. They look worse over Aderianu's eyes because they look like bruises or black eyes with cracking there. Only Aderianu's eyes aren't red like they were just a few minutes ago, they are pitch black now. "Trust me little one, your time is coming!" Says Aderianu. She then throws me next to Mamoru. "We'll leave you to mourn over your losses." Arie says. Then they both vanish. "Mamoru…" I crawl over, kneeling over Mamoru. "Hareyu…" Says Mamoru. He raises up his hand and I grab it with both of mine. "It's over for me. You… are now… the… only one who… possesses… the… Light Element..." Mamoru says. "Please, Mamoru. Don't die, I don't want to be alone." Mamoru then laughs and smiles up at me. "Your not alone… Hareyu... don't… forget… you… also have… Princess… Ashieyu." Says Mamoru. He then gasps, in pain. "I'm sorry… I couldn't… protect… you." Mamoru says. He then dies and then fades away. And I am officially alone now, so I decide to find Ashieyu then her and I will stay together, help one another and protect each other from Princess Aderianu and Princess Arie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Anii the Princess of Water_

My world was a wonderful place full of water. As in waterfalls, lakes, rivers and ponds. We cared for a lot of animals like fish, turtles, frogs, newts, salamanders and even some cranes, swans, geese and ducks that would fly by and land. I always liked the cranes, swans, turtles, fish and salamanders. So, my father gave me the nickname Siren because I am loud and it also means I am a beauty of the water. The animals are normal looking, unlike the creatures of the Fire world, Light world and Dark world. But after the war my people are no more and I am left to defend my home from any invaders.

But then one day I got attacked by Princess Arie and Princess Aderianu. I was just swimming around minding my own business when I heard someone's footsteps on the surface. I then decided to swim back up and see who the invaders were. Since all my people were gone it had to be an invader. When I got up there I saw no one, but I swam to land anyway. I then get back on the land and dry myself off. After my clothes and my hair are dry I just decide to rest for a moment. Then I hear footsteps again and I open my eyes to still see no one. I then get myself up to look through the wooded area. But then just as I am a few feet away, I then hear someone behind myself. I then look behind myself and it is Arie. Arie doesn't say anything, but she just stands there staring at me with her brown eyes and her burgundy hair blowing in the wind. "What do you think you're doing here?! Your in a place where you don't belong!" Arie doesn't answer me. Then I feel like someone else is behind myself. I feel a very dark aura from whoever it is behind myself. I then look behind myself and it is someone I thought that I would never see or meet, Aderianu. I don't fear Aderianu like others do, but I was told so many things about her. Aderianu's red eyes are the only thing that actually terrifies me. I then look back towards Arie, who is still staring at me and then I know that they are allies with each other. "Listen to me you two, before you think of doing anything!" Aderianu just glares at me, while Arie just stares. "Why do this and why me? I mean, I never did anything to either of you!" They still don't answer me or move once. I then just out of self-control form my water powers to at least try to attack one of them. My eyes then glow light blue, since they always do when I use my powers. I then decide on Aderianu, but she dodges it only I didn't see where she went. I then look towards Arie's direction. Arie didn't move an inch so I thought I could take a chance, but then something hit me in the wrist. It hurt too much, so I went down to my knees. Then when I look back up, I see that Aderianu and Arie are standing next to each other. Aderianu then gets her whip ready to hit me with it again. I then stand up and with Aderianu's whip she hits me in the stomach. Aderianu then uses her whip again and this time it hits me across the chest and I fall backwards. Then Arie uses her powers and the fire hits me between my shoulder-blades. Aderianu then puts her whip back where it belongs. I then get myself up, but then Arie and Aderianu use their powers on me. Aderianu's eyes then glow white and Arie's eyes glow red like fire. They combined their powers, so it hurt with more pain than I've ever felt before. When they are finished they assumed I was done and left me to die. When I woke up after that, I figured it was either luck or they didn't use enough of their strength to destroy me.

Now, I am going to find them and get revenge for what they tried to do to me. I keep getting strong senses, but it was never them. So, I will keep searching for them no matter what. The only way to do that is to find something or someone that either Arie or even Aderianu would care about. Their fiances are no where to be found, so I'm afraid that I am out of options. Unless Ashieyu means something to Arie and I am her weakness, since I'm water and she's fire. Okay so that's one person, but the only problem is to find Aderianu's weakness and someone or something that she cares about. Wait, Hareyu is Aderianu's weakness, since she's light and she's dark. So I have a plan then, the only thing is hoping that it will work?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter__4: Ashieyu the Princess of Air _

I always enjoyed myself before the war. I always got what I wanted, when I wanted it. Yeah I admit it I was spoiled, but I loved it anyway. I even got more things than my cousin Arie the Princess of Fire. The difference between Arie and I is that I know how to use my powers and she has no control over her own. Arie knows how to make simple sparks of flame, but never enough to please me. Only when Arie gets upset her powers go out of control, so possibly one day she could be a threat to me. But with my powers of the Air Element, I could make Arie lose oxygen to unable her to use her powers and start to breathe slower. Then again, with Arie's power and mine together we would make a good team together. We both had fiances, but mine was so much hotter than Arie's. Taiki was a wonderful and strong man. And Yaten, Arie's fiance, weird name by the way was a distant, but somewhat strong gentleman. But I have to admit, Yaten was kind of cute. Arie used to visit me a lot, but she doesn't anymore since I told her to stop coming. That was before the war, this is now and I don't have Taiki around anymore and how I miss him. It doesn't matter because I can take care of myself and protect myself.

It is cold and chilly. I find a place that is good enough and I make sure that I am hidden from any dangerous animals. Then I find two sticks and try to make a fire. And I can't even make a spark. Just as I am about to give up, I see something on the ground. I pick it up and it is a box of matches, I'm so happy that I start to jump around and then I hit my head on a low branch of a tree. I fall asleep and start dreaming about Taiki and then my dreams turn into a nightmare. In it, I see someone dead and it is Taiki and someone is lying dead next to him, myself.

When I wake up, it is morning and I start walking out of my hiding place. Then I see someone, with shiny, ankle-length, blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail and wearing a long, strapless, white dress long to her feet. Only I recognize who she is. "Hareyu, is that you?" Hareyu turns around to face me with her blue eyes. "Morning Ashieyu, I'm glad you're up." Hareyu says. "What are you doing out here?" "Nothing, I'm just on my own now." Says Hareyu. "But your people weren't really involved in the war, so how are you alone?" Hareyu sits down on a nearby rock. "Mamoru was murdered on our wedding night, as was my mother and all of my people." Hareyu says. "I'm sorry to hear that, but who killed them?" "The Princess of the Dark Element killed my mother as well as my people. And The Princess of Fire killed Mamoru along with the devil herself." Says Hareyu. "Aderianu and Arie are working together?" "Yes, I guess." Hareyu says. "That's not good, them two combined have the power to destroy anything." "I know. It was almost like Arie made a deal with the devil and sold her soul to her because she didn't look like herself." Says Hareyu. "What do you mean?" "Well, she looked like she was being controlled by someone else." Hareyu says. "That's right; Aderianu's people have the power to control minds." Then all of a sudden I get hit by a blast of water and fall backwards. "Ashieyu, are you okay?" Asks Hareyu. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then a girl, with long, thigh-length, dark brunette hair and pretty sky blue eyes, who I never seen before rises up out of a lake. Her top is cerulean blue and is tight to her chest, but it isn't too bad and her left side is strapless. She has a skirt instead of a dress and that is cerulean blue too. Her skirt is mid-thigh length. Over her arms are light blue gloves that go to her upper arm and then her hands aren't covered, but the top of her hands are. Her midriff is covered by a transparent cerulean blue fabric that attaches to the bottom of her top and the top of her skirt. She doesn't wear any shoes because for her element she wouldn't need them so, her feet are bare. "Who are you?" "I am the Princess of the Water Element." "You're Princess Anii?" Hareyu asks. "Yes and you are Princess Hareyu, right?" Asks Anii. "Yes." Hareyu says. "Then you are not the one I want." Says Anii. "Then who are you after?" "I am after the ones who tried to kill me a few days ago. And I feel that you have a strong connection to one of them." Anii says. I then stand up. "Depends on who you're speaking of?" "The two I'm looking for is Arie the Princess of Fire and Aderianu the Princess of Darkness. And you are the Princess of Air, right?" Asks Anii. "Yes, but trust me I had nothing to do with whatever happened or whatever they did to you." "I believe you." Anii says. She then walks away to not be seen again. "Hareyu?" "Yes, Ashieyu?" Asks Hareyu. "I think it's wise for us to stay together from now on." "I agree, Ashieyu." Hareyu says.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_ _Aderianu the Princess of Darkness_

I was on my own and I liked it that way being to myself. I hear a rustle in the bushes as if someone is watching me. So, I unsheathe my sword that is sheathed at my left hip. Then I move some of the bushes branches to see a girl the age of fifteen sleeping at the bottom of the bush. I am about to strike when she wakes up and crawls through underneath my legs. I am about to strike at her again when she ends up facing me. "Stop, please." "Why should I, Hareyu?" I am about to strike Hareyu down when all of a sudden, a strong ball of air is coming at me. I see it coming so, I block it and destroy it with my sword, slicing it in half. And of course I know whose power it is. "Hareyu, are you okay?" She puts one hand on Hareyu's shoulder and the other on her upper back to help her sit up. "Well, if it isn't Ashieyu in the flash." "You! Aderianu, what's even the point of this? Answer me that." Ashieyu says. I place my hand on my hip, while my other hand is still holding my sword. "Why should I answer you at all? I have my reasons for what I do and there's no need for you to know anything that I'm up to." I start walking away. "Hey, you come back here. You hear me?!" Asks Ashieyu. "Oh, I heard you alright. I'm just not listening to you." Ashieyu then comes running towards me. While doing so, Ashieyu tries to attack me, but instead she ends up going through me. "What? How did I?" Ashieyu asks. "You didn't, I did. And that's part of my powers." Aderianu then tries to attack me again, but I block it and force her back with my sword. Ashieyu then brings out her crossbow and starts aiming it at me. "Stop Aderianu, don't move! Please, I don't want to shoot you." Says Ashieyu. I then look towards Hareyu and start walking towards her. Hareyu starts trying to back away farther. Ashieyu then runs towards me, but I see her coming from the corner of my eye. So, I then use my powers to force Hareyu over to me. I use my powers to force Hareyu in front of myself and then I force her down to her knees. Hareyu then has no idea where she is and then she faces me. "Ashieyu, stop for a minute." Hareyu says. Surprisingly, Ashieyu does and points the arrow to the ground. Hareyu then crawls closer towards me for some foolish reason. "Aderianu, please just for once can you show some mercy on us." Says Hareyu. She actually tries to reach for me, but her sore body won't allow it. Then Hareyu tries to get to her feet, but only makes it half way to me. Hareyu then pushes herself towards myself and ends up stopping right in front of me. When Hareyu looks up at me, she reaches her hand up to me. When Hareyu sees that I haven't even moved since she's moved, she looks up at me where her eyes meet mine. Hareyu then actually gets enough strength to reach my wrist and she grabs onto it. Then both of us end up shocking one another, since I possess the darkness, while she has the light. Hareyu then lets go. Then Ashieyu thinks it was me who hurt Hareyu and she comes running at me. Then I grab Hareyu by the hair with my free arm and pulls her up. Then I hold Hareyu up in front of myself, with the same arm around her collar-bone and my sword near her neck. Ashieyu then stops dead in her tracks. "Good choice, Ashieyu." "You wouldn't! Not even you're that cruel!" Ashieyu says. "Try me, Ashieyu!" Then Ashieyu brings out her crossbow again. "This time, Aderianu. I will shoot you!" Says Ashieyu. "Then you'll have to shoot Hareyu along with me." "I'll get an arrow through you first!" Ashieyu says. I then sheathe my sword. Still holding onto Hareyu, I place my other hand near her upper arm. "Aderianu, don't! If you do you won't only be hurting Hareyu! You'll hurt yourself as well!" Says Ashieyu. I just glare at her and smirk. I then place my hand on Hareyu's upper arm and nothing happens. "Huh?" Ashieyu asks. Then out of no where, an arrow cuts Ashieyu in the wrist and she grabs her wrist, in reaction. "Ashieyu!" Says Hareyu, yelling. She then tries to struggle out of my grip. "What did you do, Aderianu?!" Hareyu asks. I then look down at her. "Me? I didn't do anything. Besides, I don't own a bow and arrow. Especially, if it's from the Fire Element." Hareyu looks at the arrow and Ashieyu recognizes it. Both Ashieyu and Hareyu then look up in the tree and see Arie just leaning against it, standing on a tree branch. "My own cousin turns against me." Says Ashieyu. "It's not that, Ashieyu. I'm a Princess of Fire and your a Princess of Air, we don't go together." Arie says. She then jumps off of the branch, lands on her feet and then walks over to my side. "Should we end this, Arie?" Asks Aderianu. "We shall, Aderianu." Arie says. I then let Hareyu go and she runs over to Ashieyu. Then out of no where, four blasts of water appear. One hits Ashieyu and she falls backwards, another hits Hareyu and she falls to her knees. Then one blast of water hits me and I fall forwards and the last one hits Arie and she falls to her side. Then Arie manages to get up to her knees and I just turn to my side. Then Ashieyu just sits up and Hareyu just lifts up her head. Then Anii walks out of the bushes where she was hiding. "I see that all four of you don't have the strength to stand up against my power." Says Anii. "Anii." Hareyu says. "You're… still… alive?" Asks Arie. "Yeah, I'm still alive even after you and Aderianu tried to kill me." Anii says. "We thought you were dead!" "Well Aderianu, you both thought wrong!" Says Anii. "Does… this… mean that… you're on… our… side?" Ashieyu asks. "No, it doesn't. I'm not on anybodies side. So, let's make one thing perfectly clear! Don't any of you think that just because I'm alone, that you girls can just come around and try to kill me just like that because I have powers and weapons too you know." Says Anii. "Like… what makes you think… that since your here… that we won't try to kill… you now?" Arie asks. "Strong words for someone who can't even stand." Says Anii. "Anii, let's just make one other thing perfectly clear." I manage to stand, holding at my shoulder. "You don't have me beat yet." Anii takes out her mirror. "Remember Aderianu, this mirror is my weapon." Anii says. "I remember perfectly." I then unsheathe my sword again. "Aderianu… wait." Says Arie, grabbing onto my arm. "Stay down, Arie." I move Arie off of my arm, to the side and she ends up falling to the ground. Anii is about to use the mirror's power, when I take out my whip and get it out of her hand. Then it's in my hands. "What's the point, Aderianu? The mirror isn't going to work for you!" Anii says. "Anii, who said anything about using it against you?" "What?" Asks Anii. I then use my whip, attacking her with it and she goes falling backwards into Hareyu and Ashieyu. Then Arie stands up and I put my whip back where it belongs. And I still have Anii's mirror in my hands. "Listen very carefully you three!" My fangs end up sticking out as I speak. "I have zero patients today so, you're actually lucky this time." I throw Anii's mirror back to her and of course, she catches it before it hits the ground. "We'll see you all again soon." Arie says. I then sheathe my sword and we both walk away leaving Hareyu, Ashieyu and Anii behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: An Unlikely Twist_

"Let's go, Hareyu!" "Well, slow down would you, Ashieyu!" Hareyu says. "Well keep up then!" I stop, but I'm starting to get frustrated. Hareyu catches up and then I start walking again. "Ashieyu, where exactly are we supposed to go?" Asks Hareyu. "Anywhere away from here and the ones who are trying to kill us." "Ashieyu, they don't want to kill us." Hareyu says. "Hareyu, they tried to kill Anii and nearly succeeded. They even killed Mamoru. So, what makes you think that we're not next?" "Ashieyu, you're forgetting one thing." Says Hareyu. "Oh yeah and what's that?" "Arie is your cousin. So, she won't kill you because she still cares." Hareyu says. "Were you even there when she shot me with her arrow?" I then lift up my wrist and look at where the arrow had hit. "That wasn't really her. She was being controlled, I saw it and you saw it." Says Hareyu. "Hareyu, both Arie and Aderianu were being controlled by something else. And it was taken off after they killed Mamoru and after they thought Anii was dead." "How do you know?" Hareyu asks. "Because I could sense Arie was normal again and by the look of Aderianu's eyes I could tell." "Oh, okay then." Says Hareyu. "So, we keep moving." "Well, dare I say it? Maybe Aderianu has some sort of kindness in that heart of hers somewhere." Hareyu says. "Hareyu, let me give you another reality check, Aderianu tried to kill you yesterday and luckily for you I was able to distract her for a minute. Besides Hareyu, your the one who is full of kindness because you possess the Light Element." "But still." Says Hareyu. "Hareyu, she has no heart left!" "What?" Hareyu asks. "Look Hareyu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but she lost her heart a long time ago. This means there's nothing there, but a dark heart." Hareyu then sits on a rock, in disbelief. "How did it happen and how do you know?" Asks Hareyu. I then sit down next to her. "I used to hang out with her and then one day she just wasn't how she used to be. When I finally got the nerve to talk to her again, she couldn't say very much. When she spoke she said it was venom." "Venom?" Hareyu asks. "Not that kind of venom, but she said that this venom runs through her veins and her entire body. I can't even explain how she looked and even sounded like." Hareyu looks at me, confused. "She doesn't look like that anymore, but every once in a while she'll change that way. Actually, that day she told me the venom was spreading through her veins and body and she was very weakened that day too." "Weakened like how exactly?" Asks Hareyu. "Weakened to the point where she couldn't keep herself standing and pretty much collapsed to her knees and hands. I tried to help her, but she told me not to. That if I did, I would be killed doing so." "Can't someone help her?" Hareyu asks. "No, but I wish I could have that day." Hareyu then looks behind me, to see that a creature of some sort is standing there. It is some sort of wolf and it is black, so I knew what element it belonged to. It then starts growling at us. "Don't come any closer." "You can talk wolf?" "Yes, I'm Trion. I belong to my Princess. Wait I smell something, you two hide now!" We both hide in the bushes, but quietly watch. When we look, it is Anii. "Give the child to me wolf, I know you have it!" Says Anii. "I will not give her up! I promised my Princess I would keep her safe." Trion says. Anii then brings out her mirror and aims it at him. "Last chance mutt!" Says Anii. "Never!" Trion says. "Fine!" Says Anii. Then a dark power shock hits Anii. Anii then looks behind herself and both Arie and Aderianu are there. Arie has her arms folded over her chest and Aderianu has both hands on her hips. "Somehow you two, I knew you would come to save him." Anii says. Hareyu then gets the nerve to step out of our hiding place and of course I follow. "Anii stop. This isn't what you want!" Says Hareyu. "Yes it is, Hareyu. She wants revenge on us and no one is going to stop her." Arie says. Then Trion attacks Anii by grabbing her hand. Trion grabs onto Anii's arm with his teeth, biting hard and he lets go. Anii's hand is a bloody mess, but she is mad. Only Anii isn't interested in Trion, Hareyu or me. Anii wants Aderianu and Arie. So, Anii charges at Arie first, but she uses her fire powers to shield herself. Then Anii charges at Aderianu, but she blocks her with her sword. Then with all of her strength, Anii forces Aderianu back and she gets thrown into a sharp rock, falling to her hands and knees. Arie then forms her fire sword and tries to stab Anii, but she blocks her. "What's a matter, Arie? Think you can save her?" Asks Anii. "She is my friend, unlike you!" Arie says. "Well, as soon as I get through with her. I'm coming for you next!" Says Anii. She then uses her powers on Arie, which weakens her and she throws her and she lands backwards. Then Anii uses her powers to create water cuffs to hold Arie down to the ground. "That's so you don't interfere." Anii says. "Arie!" "Ashieyu, we have to do something. We can't just stand here and watch while these two suffer. Arie is your cousin and Aderianu is her friend. And maybe there is a way to help her with the so-called venom." Says Hareyu says. "Like I said, it can't be cured and it can't be helped by now. But you are right, we have to help them. No matter how much we dislike it." "Don't… bother!" Says Aderianu, pained. She tries to get up, but she just can't make it and falls back down. "Aderianu!" Hareyu says. For some reason, she runs over to Aderianu. "You're too hurt. You can't keep going." Says Hareyu. "Watch… me!" Aderianu says, pained. "Ashieyu, you go help Arie. I'll try to help Aderianu." Says Hareyu. "Sounds fine to me." Hareyu then tries to help Aderianu up, but her power accidentally hurts her. Hareyu then steps in front of Aderianu, as if she is a human shield. "Get out of my way, Hareyu! Or you're next to go!" Anii says. "Anii, this is madness. It's too much for my power to handle. This battle must come to an end now." Says Hareyu. "No one commands me, not even you!" Anii says. She then aims her powers at Hareyu, but Aderianu gets in front of her and takes the attack for her, which means she is protecting her. Aderianu is more hurt than she recently was now. Blood is now running down Aderianu's whole right arm. Aderianu ends up collapsing back down. "Aderianu!" Says Hareyu. She then tries getting herself up, but her arm is hurting her and her body won't let her. "Get out… of here… now!" Aderianu says, pained. She then manages to get herself up to one knee and her blood drips to the ground. Anii then uses her power and the mirrors power at the same time. Aderianu then stands in front of Hareyu and blocks her from the attack. After that, Aderianu then falls down to her knees and falls back down. Aderianu's sword falls to the ground near her hand. Aderianu then reaches for it and only manages to touch it near the blade. Anii then with a lot of force steps on that hand, hard. Aderianu then screams out, with it hurting so much and lets go of the sword, grabbing her hand in reaction. Anii then kicks Aderianu's sword away from her. "Ashieyu." Says Arie. "Yeah, Arie." Ashieyu says. "She isn't going to make it against another blast like that." Says Arie. "So, what are you saying, Arie?" Ashieyu asks. Arie then manages to break free of the cuffs and sits up. "What I'm saying is we have to help her." Says Arie. "How? What can we do?" Ashieyu asks. "Anii wants revenge on me too. So, I'll let her blast me until my life burns out." Says Arie. "Arie, why would you risk your life like that? I can't let you do that." Ashieyu says. Arie then gets up and charges at Anii. Arie then uses her fire abilities and attacks Anii with them. That then gets Anii mad and she takes her attention off of Hareyu and Aderianu for now. "Anii, you want revenge on me too. So, blast me! Blast me until my life force burns out!" Says Arie. "What? You're just going to surrender to me, just like that." Anii says. Hareyu then looks up to see and Aderianu is able to see, still holding at her hand. Then Anii does blast Arie, but it is only one. Arie then falls onto her side. Then Anii blasts Arie again and again. Arie is then all bruised and scratched up. Blood is coming out from the side of Arie's mouth. Arie can't even get up, she is in so much pain. "Go ahead… and… end it." Says Arie, weakly and pained. "No, that's enough!" I can't just stand here and watch my own cousin die like this. I then run over to Arie and kneel down next to her. I then help Arie up to her knees and hold onto her arm. "I can't let you do this to her anymore, Anii. I won't let her die because of you!" Ashieyu says. "You dare get in my way of vengeance!" Says Anii. "Anii!" Hareyu says. Anii then turns her attention back to her. "Enough is enough; there is no need to go on." Says Hareyu. "How dare you try telling me what's enough!" Anii says. "Anii, both Aderianu and Arie can't take much more of this. I mean, look at them. Arie's all bruised and scratched up and she's in too much pain to move at all. And Aderianu is cut open pretty deeply and badly that blood is still running down." Says Hareyu. "So, what do I care?!" Anii asks. "Don't you see their done." Says Hareyu. "Not true! Aderianu can heal herself and she can heal Arie if she wanted to! So, no their not done yet!" Anii says. "Anii!" Says Aderianu. "Huh?!" Anii asks. Aderianu then faces her, with barely any strength left. "Listen to me! Leave Arie out of this! This is mostly all my doing." Says Aderianu. "Yeah, like I didn't know that. Did you honestly think I didn't know that?" Anii asks. "Thing is, Anii! I can't heal others this fast. But I can heal myself faster than I can heal others." Says Aderianu. She then tries getting up again, but now it hurts her too much. Hareyu then grabs onto Aderianu around her ribcage and helps her to her feet. But then Aderianu can't keep herself up, but Hareyu is still holding onto her. "Aderianu, are you alright?" Hareyu asks. She is in too much pain to answer. "You see, Anii. She can't even stand on her own because of this." Says Hareyu. "Hareyu, you have healing powers too. So, go help Arie." Aderianu says. "But Aderianu, what about you?" Asks Hareyu. "I can heal myself. Don't worry about me. Just go." Aderianu says. Hareyu then places her down and runs over to Arie and I. "Hareyu." Hareyu then kneels down on the other side of Arie. "What are you doing?" Hareyu then places both of her hands on Arie's shoulders. "Healing her." Says Hareyu. "Wait, if your here. Then who's helping Aderianu?" Then Anii starts charging over at us. "You'll all pay for this!" Anii says. She brings her sword out and points it towards us. "Anii!" Says Aderianu. Anii then brings her attention over to her. Then Aderianu uses the rock that she got slammed into to help herself up. "How is it possible that your standing?" Anii asks. She then points her sword in Aderianu's direction. "No, Anii. Leave her alone!" Says Hareyu. "Make me!" Anii says. Arie is close to being completely healed. But Anii charges at Aderianu instead. "No!" Says Arie. "Aderianu, look out!" Aderianu sees Anii coming, but doesn't move away. Arie is healed completely, but she isn't going to be able to do anything now. Anii reaches Aderianu, but right as she is about to stab her she manages to move herself out of the way, but only by a little bit because she still managed to cut her bad arm and add to it. Aderianu then falls to the ground and grabs her arm in reaction. Hareyu then kneels herself over Aderianu before Anii can try striking again. "Anii stop, that's enough now!" Hareyu says. Although Anii and Hareyu can't see it, I can and so can Arie. Aderianu has a plan coming and she manages to reach her whip. "I have had enough of you trying to tell me what to do! And now this is the third time you've gotten in my way!" Says Anii. She is then about to stab Hareyu. "Hareyu, get back!" Aderianu then gets herself up, but grabs at her arm that is still bleeding from the deep cut and steps in front of Hareyu, so she won't get hurt. "You are not going to walk away from here that easy, Aderianu!" Anii says. Then when she least expects it, Aderianu uses her whip and it hits her across the chest. And then Aderianu kicks Anii in the head and she falls back. "You were saying, Anii?" Asks Aderianu, sarcastically. Anii then gets up and starts charging at them, but she gets shocked by someone's power and gets forced back. And it isn't Aderianu's powers either because she's blocking the brightness from her eyes. Then Arie walks over to Aderianu. Then when I start walking towards Hareyu, I manage to find Aderianu's sword on the ground not even broken. I then pick it up and continue walking. "Aderianu." Aderianu looks at me when I call her name, but so does Hareyu and Arie. "I think you dropped this." Aderianu looks at it, but she doesn't take it from me yet. Aderianu then looks right back at me. Aderianu is then about to take it, but then she reacts to her arm that is still hurting her. Arie catches Aderianu by the shoulders before she ends up collapsing. "Your still hurt, aren't you?" Hareyu asks. "Yes, but it'll go away." Says Aderianu. She then manages to keep herself up for now. Aderianu then takes her sword from me and sheathes it. Some of Aderianu's blood managed to get on my hand though. "Let's go, Arie." Aderianu says. They then start walking away. "Wait, where are you two going?" "Please, don't leave. We might need your help again." Says Hareyu. Then both Aderianu and Arie look back at us. "You don't need us, Hareyu." Arie says. Then they continue walking away. "Wait, Anii was saying something about a child. Would you two know anything about that?" They both stop. "You two do know something about it then. What do you know? Tell us what you know. Please!" Says Hareyu. They then both look at us and they both walk over to us. Aderianu faces Hareyu and Arie faces me. "Well, which one of you is it that wants to kill this child?" "We don't wish to kill any child, my dear cousin." Arie says. "Well, what is it that you two want to do with it?" Asks Hareyu. "We wish to protect it." Aderianu says. "Wait, we'll help you two with it." Says Hareyu. Then Arie looks at Aderianu and puts her hand on her good shoulder. "Aderianu, it might be a good idea and Anii won't think to look for the child with them." Arie says. "Your right." Says Aderianu. "Oh, by the way whose child is it that we're protecting?" Hareyu asks. Neither of them answer. But then Aderianu makes this little thing appear from her powers and it lies cradled in her arms. "She's mine." Says Aderianu. Only neither Hareyu nor I had expected the baby to be hers or Arie's, so we were in a bit of surprise when she said the baby was hers. Her face isn't covered, but she is asleep and I have to admit she is kind of cute. She has little stubby black hair too. When she opens her eyes, they are a beautiful violet purple and she looks up right at Hareyu and I with a little smile. "What is her name?" "Hotaru." Aderianu says. "Who named her?" Asks Hareyu. "Seiya." Aderianu says. Hotaru then reaches her hands and arms out towards Hareyu. Hareyu then puts her arms out to Hotaru. "May I hold her?" Asks Hareyu. Aderianu then places Hotaru into her arms and she then cradles her. Then Aderianu and Arie vanish without a trace. But then out of no where, my hand starts hurting and shaking. "Ashieyu?" Hareyu asks. "It's my hand, it just started hurting out of no where." "Well, is that your blood that's on your hand?" Asks Hareyu. "What?" "The blood on your hand, is it yours?" Hareyu asks. I then look down at my hand and see what she is talking about. "No, Hareyu. Its not my blood." "Then who's is it?" Asks Hareyu. "Its Aderianu's blood, it got on my hand when she took her sword back from me." The blood then starts to make my hand burn. Hareyu then wipes the blood off of my hand and the cloth burns away. "I wonder what's in her blood that makes it hurt so much and then burn." Hareyu says. "It's the venom in her veins, that's what it is."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_ _The Truth About Hareyu_

Night has fallen, but it isn't very quiet since Hotaru is making a fuss. Ashieyu is getting annoyed with the noise, but she won't get up to do anything about it so I kept getting up. Only, I can't figure out if Hotaru is hungry or not. After a while, Hotaru manages to sleep and so do I. Then when I get to sleep I am dreaming of the night when Mamoru got killed.

Then my dream takes me to a different place and in that one, I see Hotaru as small and helpless as she is now and then I see someone else there as well. I see a young, thirteen-year-old girl, with straight, shoulder-length, black hair, just sitting alone. I walk up to her. "Hey, are you okay?" She doesn't answer me. "Where are your mother and father?" "My father disappeared, but my mother's not too far away." "Okay then where is she and who are you?" She then lifts up her head, revealing her violet eyes and that's when I realize who it is. "Hotaru?" "Yes, oh and you were wondering where my mother was." Hotaru says. I just look at her, in fear. "Look behind you." Says Hotaru. Her eyes then turn red and her pupils turn glowing white and she points behind me, with an evil look on her face. I then look behind myself, slowly, but when I look there is no one there. I then turn to where Hotaru was and she is gone. I then look where I was looking before and then Hotaru is there. "How did you?" "What's the matter? Afraid of a little thirteen-year-old girl? Or are you afraid of what I might become?" Hotaru asks. I then look at her, confused. "What do you mean, Hotaru?" Hotaru then takes out a sword that I recognize and then she waves it around herself. Then standing there, taking Hotaru's place, is Aderianu looking the way she did the night of Mamoru's murder. "Aderianu!" Aderianu just glares at me, with her pitch black eyes. Then these vines with thorns wrap around myself. I try to get free of their grip, but the vines would get tighter and the thorns would go in deeper. So I stop struggling and have no choice, but to hang there and do nothing. Aderianu walks towards me and with her powers she actually releases me and I fall forward. Aderianu is then standing right there in front of me. When my eyes meet Aderianu's I thought I was dead so I look away. But I then look up at Aderianu again, so then when my eyes meet hers again they are their normal red color again. "What's all this about? Why aren't you?" Aderianu then starts walking away. "Wait!" I run to stop Aderianu and I get in her way. "I'm just here to warn you. You must confess to Ashieyu." Says Aderianu. "This is only a dream, your not really here." "This may just be a dream, but then again it might not. Just watch yourself." Aderianu says. She then disappears without another word and I wake up, with a fright and it is morning.

When I walk over towards Ashieyu, I see that she has Hotaru cradled in her arms, feeding her a bottle. "Morning, Ashieyu." "Morning, Hareyu. She was crying, so I decided to feed her." Says Ashieyu. "Um, what exactly are you feeding her?" "It's something that my people give their babies or little kids. It's only coconut milk and some stuff from my kingdom that I packed up." Ashieyu says. "Oh, but shouldn't she be drinking stuff from her kingdom?" "I don't know what her people eat." Says Ashieyu. "Well, I guess for now its okay, but we need to find what she's supposed to eat." "Okay, but she does seem to enjoy this stuff." Ashieyu says.

Ashieyu starts getting tired of carrying Hotaru, so I end up carrying her the rest of the way. We end up stopping to rest for a while and this time it is my turn to feed Hotaru. Hotaru actually ends up picking out some sort of berries. I grab a few of them and they stung me a bit. Then I mixed both the coconut milk and the berries and fed it to Hotaru. After that, Hotaru seemed to look a little bit paler, but she looks a little pretty that way. "Ashieyu." "What?" Asks Ashieyu. "Does she look paler to you?" "Yeah so." Ashieyu says. "You don't think those berries made her sick do you?" "No, but if she is then your in some very big trouble with Aderianu. All though Aderianu is pretty pale herself." Says Ashieyu. "You have a point there, but should we see her just in case?" "You mean Aderianu? The one that can actually kill someone with no warning." Ashieyu says. "Yes. I know it's a risk, but this is her baby and she has a right to know if Hotaru is sick or not." "Fine, but I don't think it's going to be a very nice conversation." Says Ashieyu.

We start walking again and Hotaru falls asleep in my arms. I look down at Hotaru, seeing her fast asleep, with her little head lying against my chest. Then a strong blast of water hits Ashieyu and my feet. Then Anii is in front of us, with her mirror in hand. When both Ashieyu and I look at Anii, we both know what she wants. "Hareyu, give me the little witch!" Anii says. "No!" Then one of Anii's water shots out of anger comes directly towards me, but Ashieyu steps in front of me and takes the blast. "Ashieyu, what do you think your doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm protecting the little one and you since you're the one holding her." Says Ashieyu. She then falls backwards. "Ashieyu!" I then go down to my knees next to Ashieyu's side and I set Hotaru down right next to me. "Hareyu, last chance give the witch to me! She is nothing more than a younger version of her mother." Anii says. "Anii, she isn't just Aderianu's. She has a father too." Anii then uses her powers on me and I fall beside Ashieyu. Hotaru then wakes up and Anii walks over to her, almost putting her hands on her.

Then some sort of animal jumps out and attacks Anii. It ends up tearing at Anii's hand and it lets go after that. The creature is a black wolf and it is a female. Then Arie shows up and just stands there, staying out of the wolf's way. "Arie!" Says Ashieyu. "Where's Aderianu?" The wolf then looks at me and I notice that her eyes are red. Then the wolf charges at Anii, but then another creature charges at her. It is another wolf, only it is dark brown and is a male. This wolf has purple eyes this time and is growling at the black wolf. She gets up and snaps at him. Then he attacks her and she is down. The brown wolf then changes his form. He turns from a wolf to a man. "Hey Princess." "Taiki!" Ashieyu says. I then just take Hotaru into my arms and hold onto her, protectively. Taiki then just stares at the black wolf and starts walking towards her, slowly. "I know who you are wolf. You can't trick me with your dark spells witch. Where's your fiance now, Princess?" Asks Taiki. She just growls at him again. "Oh, what Princess?" Taiki says. He then brings out a little knife and stabs her right in the bicep muscle. She immediately turns from a wolf into Aderianu. Aderianu then tries to get up, but falls right back down. "Can't even get up now, can you?" Asks Taiki. Then he takes out his sword and stabs Aderianu right through the waist. Aderianu screams out in pain and doesn't even try to move. "Taiki stop!" Ashieyu says. Then with probably all the strength Ashieyu has, she grabs Taiki's wrists and stops his attack just before it hits Aderianu. Aderianu then manages to get herself up, but she isn't standing up very well. Taiki is then going to try again, but Ashieyu takes the risk and puts herself between him and Aderianu. Taiki slashes Ashieyu pretty badly. When the smoke clears, Aderianu has Ashieyu cradled in her arms and Taiki is gone. Then Arie runs over to Aderianu's side, actually looking concerned. "Ashieyu…" Says Arie, worried. Ashieyu's lying nearly motionless in Aderianu's arms. "She's slashed up pretty bad, but it's not a total lose, Arie." Aderianu says. Both Arie and I look up at her. "Since she's your cousin, I'll heal her." Says Aderianu. I gasp. "You'd do that just to keep me happy?" Arie asks. "Aderianu, are you sure you can heal an injury that severe?" "It's a long shot, but it's a risk I'll take. She shouldn't have to lose her life for what she did for me." Says Aderianu. She then goes down to one knee and places Ashieyu on the ground, still holding up her upper body though. Aderianu then places her hand over the injury and it's starting to heal. Ashieyu's wound is then healed and all that remains is a scar. Ashieyu then begins to regain consciousness, slowly, and Arie embraces her in her arms. "Oh good. You're okay now, Ashieyu." Arie says. "Um, yeah I guess." Says Ashieyu. I help her up. Arie and Aderianu then start walking away. "Wait you two." They both look at us. "Can't we just all work together and maybe be friends?" "Hareyu!" Ashieyu says. "It's okay, Ashieyu. It seems that someone still doesn't get the point." Says Arie. "Easy Arie, you don't want to hurt Hareyu's feelings. Besides, it's not our fault that she is who she is. Besides Hareyu, I believe that you still have a little something to confess." Aderianu says. "Hareyu, what is she talking about?" Asks Ashieyu. "I don't know, but it sure sounds like your feeling better and back to normal since yesterday." "Hareyu, you have been hiding something from Ashieyu for too long." Arie says. "Wait!" I run up to them. "Before you go, can you make sure that Hotaru's okay." Aderianu just puts her hand on Hotaru's forehead and closes her eyes. Then all of a sudden, Hotaru falls asleep and Aderianu opens her eyes. "She's fine. Those berries just made her more powerful is all." Says Aderianu. "Wait, how did you know about the berries?" "I read Hotaru's mind from earlier." Aderianu says. I then notice that both of her stab wounds have healed and are now scars. Then both Aderianu and Arie disappear and are never seen again that night. "Ashieyu, Aderianu's right. I do have to confess something to you." "What is it, Hareyu?" Asks Ashieyu. "You won't get freaked out, will you?" "Hareyu, you and I are friends. You can tell me anything." Ashieyu says. "Okay. Well, the truth is I have an older sister." "So, what's the problem?" Asks Ashieyu. "Aderianu is my older sister." "Okay, so that is a problem then. So, why did''t you tell me this earlier?" Ashieyu asks. "Because my mother had told me to never speak of it. And Aderianu's father probably always told her the same, but I'm sure she's already told Arie anyway. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." "I understand why you couldn't, but that doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell me." Says Ashieyu. "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me anymore if I told you and I was also afraid that she would come after you and try to kill you if I told you." "So, you didn't tell me so you could keep me out of harms way?" Ashieyu asks. "Yes!" "Well, thank you, Hareyu." Says Ashieyu.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Next Round _

It's the next morning and Anii wakes up in a bit of pain from the last battle. When Anii looks down at her arm, she sees that she lost a lot of blood. Anii also sees the wolf bite marks from Aderianu. _"I will eventually get Aderianu for this! Even if it means killing the others to do so!" _Anii thinks to herself. She then tears off a part of her skirt and wraps it around the wound as a bandage. Anii then gets up and starts walking.

"Hey, Ashieyu." Hareyu says. "Yes Hareyu, what is it?" Asks Ashieyu. "Look, I know that telling you that Aderianu is my sister was a bit of a shock to you." Hareyu says. "Maybe it was a bit of a shock when you first told me, but not as much anymore. I just can't see how you two are related." Says Ashieyu. "That's because I look more like our mother and she looks like our father, I guess." Hareyu says. "So wait, when she killed your mother that night she actually killed her own mother as well?" Asks Ashieyu. "Yes she did, but she doesn't seem to feel any guilt for what she did." Hareyu says. "Then she also killed her brother-in-law when she killed Mamoru?" Asks Ashieyu. "Yes, but like I said she feels no guilt." Hareyu says. "Or she can't remember what she did that night because of the state she was in." Says Ashieyu. "Huh?" Hareyu asks. "Well, you said that she wasn't looking normal that night." Says Ashieyu. "Yes. Her eyes were pitch black and she had black vein looking lines on her face and anywhere else I could see." Hareyu says. "So, that could mean she has no memory of that night." Says Ashieyu. "Oh, trust me she knows what she did that night." Hareyu says. "How's Hotaru feeling?" Asks Ashieyu. "Well, she's still sleeping. So, I guess she's fine." Hareyu says. "Hareyu?" Asks Ashieyu. "What?" Hareyu asks. "Never mind." Says Ashieyu. They then hear some rustling in the trees and see leaves fall. "It's probably just an animal." Hareyu says. "I don't think so." Says Ashieyu. Then someone jumps out and lands on both feet. "Arie, wait if you're here then…" Hareyu says. "Aderianu's not that far behind." Says Ashieyu. "Your right, I'm not. Look who's finally catching on." Aderianu says, sarcastically. They both look up in the tree and see she's standing on the lowest branch of the tree. "You're both lucky that you girls are here or even alive." Says Arie. "What do you mean?" Hareyu asks. Aderianu then jumps down off the branch. Landing, but falls to all fours. "Nice landing." Says Ashieyu. Aderianu is then having a hard time getting up. "Um Ashieyu, Arie does have a point." Hareyu says. "What do you mean, Hareyu?" Asks Ashieyu. Aderianu then moves her hair out of the way and that's when Ashieyu sees the scratches from something and they are all around her. They also seem to be fresh, since blood is still running down. "What happened to you?" Hareyu asks. "Anii is what happened." Says Arie. She then helps Aderianu to her feet, but continues to hold onto one of her arms. "Well, she certainly got a hold of you, didn't she?" Ashieyu asks. "Aderianu was lucky enough to make it away from there alive." Says Arie. "And you two are next." Aderianu says. "Us, why us?" Asks Ashieyu. "Because Ashieyu, you're my cousin." Arie says. "And Hareyu, you're my sister." Says Aderianu. "How did Anii find out?" Hareyu asks. "I don't know, Hareyu." Says Aderianu. "So, what do we do now?" Ashieyu asks. "We have to help each other and work together." Says Arie. "No matter how much we dislike it." Aderianu says. They then fade away out of no where.

The next day, Hareyu wakes up to a nice sunny day. Hareyu then goes to see to Hotaru, who is still very much asleep. Then Hareyu tries looking for Ashieyu, but she is no where to be seen. "Ashieyu!" Says Hareyu. Then she also sees that Arie is no where to be found either. Hareyu then starts walking around, looking for anyone. When Hareyu goes near the tree, she looks up to see if she could find someone. Hareyu doesn't see anyone, but she ends up climbing the tree to see if anyone is up higher. Hareyu stops when she finds Aderianu, still sleeping. Hareyu gets herself up to the branch where Aderianu is and then starts crawling over to her. When Hareyu gets to Aderianu, she can see that her scratches from yesterday are healed up and scars take their places. Hareyu then starts crawling back where she started, but makes a wrong move and starts slipping. Hareyu manages to grab onto a branch before falling, only she won't be able to hold on for to long. Then Hareyu's hands can't hold on anymore and she starts to fall, until someone catches her by the wrist. "Huh?" Hareyu asks. When she looks up, it is Aderianu who actually caught her just in time. "Aderianu!" Says Hareyu. Aderianu then pulls her up to the branch she is on. Aderianu then gets up and grabs Hareyu. "Aderianu? Wait, what are you doing?" Hareyu asks. "Just hold on and don't let go!" Says Aderianu. "Wait, hold onto what?" Hareyu asks. Aderianu doesn't answer her. "Aderianu, answer me. Hold onto what? You?" Asks Hareyu. "Yes." Aderianu says. "Wait, hold onto you where? Your not exactly a guy, you know." Says Hareyu. Aderianu then glares at her and puts her hands on her hips. "What? Your not." Hareyu says. "I know that!" Says Aderianu. Then all of a sudden, the tree starts to shake as if something has hit it and Hareyu almost loses her balance, but Aderianu catches her by both wrists in time. Aderianu then puts her arm over Hareyu's back, touching part of her ribcage. "Wait, what are you doing now?" Hareyu asks. "Getting us out of here. So, I would hold onto me somewhere because I'm jumping out of here if you're ready or not." Says Aderianu. "Oh, boy." Hareyu says. She then wraps one arm across Aderianu's shoulder-blades and the other across her chest, touching her other hand. "I hope you know what your doing, Aderianu." Says Hareyu. "Me too, Hareyu." Aderianu says. "What?" Asks Hareyu. "Look, we don't have time to argue about this! So, just hold on and don't worry about anything!" Aderianu says. She then leans closer towards the edge of the branch. Aderianu then wraps her other arm over and around Hareyu's upper legs near her knees, now cradling her and then jumps down. Aderianu ends up avoiding the other branches and lands on the ground, this time she lands on both feet. "Um, thank you." Says Hareyu. "Don't thank me, Hareyu." Aderianu says. She then lets Hareyu's legs down. After that, Arie and Ashieyu come back together. "What's going on here then?" Asks Ashieyu. "Nothing." Hareyu says. She then unwraps her arms and backs away from Aderianu. Then out of no where, four blasts of water hit Arie and Ashieyu. Then hit both Aderianu and Hareyu. Hareyu then lands backwards and falls over onto her left side. Aderianu lands backwards and then Arie lands on her right side and Ashieyu lands backwards as well, but tilts a bit to her side. Anii then shows herself. They are all near each other and then they all get up at the same time. Then each of them brings out their weapons and get their powers ready. They each have their swords out ready to attack if needed. Then Anii forms her water sword ready for anyone to try and attack her. Aderianu then makes herself and Hareyu disappear. They then reappear on the other side of Anii. "What Arie? Aderianu? You two couldn't beat me before, so you two asked them for reinforcements?" Asks Anii. Arie and Aderianu just glare at her, without saying anything. "And Hareyu, Ashieyu! You're actually going to help them after what they did?" Anii asks. Hareyu and Ashieyu say nothing and just look at her. "Ashieyu, remember what Arie did? She attacked you just because she was on Aderianu's side." Says Anii. Ashieyu then turns to look at Arie and then back to her. "And Arie, Ashieyu told you to never come back to visit her. So, why join with her?" Anii asks. Arie then stares at Ashieyu and then back at her. "Hareyu, you already know everything Aderianu has done to your life. She killed your mother the night of your wedding. She also killed Mamoru, your husband on the night you just got married. So, now you're really going to forget about that and throw it all away in the past?" Asks Anii. Hareyu doesn't answer, but she doesn't stare at Aderianu either. Hareyu just keeps her eyes on Anii. "Then there's you, Aderianu. True, Ashieyu hasn't done anything to you and neither has Arie, but Hareyu has. Mamoru actually hurt Seiya and I don't know what happened to him after that, but you do, Aderianu. And now thinking about it, your daughter will never know who her father was, will she? Because you saw him die during the war, didn't you?" Anii asks. Aderianu just glares at her, with no words to say and with complete hatred in her eyes towards her. "Then again, all of you happened to lose your beloveds, didn't you? Hareyu lost Mamoru, Ashieyu lost Taiki…" Says Anii. "Taiki came back. So, he's still alive." Ashieyu says. "As I was saying. Arie lost Yaten and Aderianu lost Seiya." Says Anii. "In case you haven't noticed, we're all doing fine without them." Hareyu says. "Are you really, Hareyu? Since you and Aderianu hate each other so much. Why don't one of you end it for the other?" Asks Anii. They don't say anything. "Arie, Ashieyu since you both hate each other why doesn't one of you end it?" Anii asks. "I don't hate Arie!" Says Ashieyu. "And I don't hate Ashieyu." Arie says. "Why's that?" Asks Anii. "Because Ashieyu and I are cousins." Arie says. "That's right. Because Arie and I are family." Says Ashieyu. "And what about you two?" Anii asks. "I can't speak for her, but I don't hate Aderianu." Says Hareyu. "I don't hate Hareyu either actually." Aderianu says. "Huh?" Asks Anii. "Because Hareyu is my younger sister and truthfully, her whole life I've been watching over her from afar and making sure she was safe and now recently these past few days I have actually been protecting her." Aderianu says. "And she's my older sister, so I show and give her the rightful respect she deserves." Says Hareyu. "Families uh!" Anii says. "Maybe the only reason why you're like this Anii is because you don't have a sister." Says Hareyu. "Or a cousin." Ashieyu says. "She doesn't even have a family you two." Says Aderianu. "Aderianu's right, she doesn't and she never really did." Arie says. "What do you mean? I did have a family! You're just trying to use your mind tricks, Aderianu! Well stop trying because it's not working!" Says Anii. "Anii, this is no trick of mine. What Arie and I are saying is true." Aderianu says. "If you want to know the truth, Anii. Ask Aderianu." Says Arie. "Tell me what you know, Aderianu. Now!" Anii says. She then charges at Aderianu, but she blocks her attempt with her sword and she falls back. "Why ask me what you already know? Unless of course you were never told." Says Aderianu. "Told what? Tell me?" Anii asks. "You were adopted by the King and Queen of your Water Kingdom. No one wanted you! Not even your real parents! So, if it wasn't for your Queen or your 'so-called' mother you would have died. They only kept you around and alive because of the strength and the capability of your powers! Then again, your not actually a Princess. Are you, Anii?" Asks Aderianu. Anii gasps, but keeps her emotions under control. "You don't bare royal blood like the four of us. So, you're nothing compared to the four of us together!" Aderianu says. Out of anger, Anii then turns into a Water Jackal and charges at her again. Only this time, Anii leaps at Aderianu and makes her fall back. Then Anii tries attacking Aderianu, but she puts her sword on its side and blocks herself. Only now Anii is on top of Aderianu and the sword is against her throat. Hareyu then runs at Anii to try and make an attempt, but Ashieyu stops her. "Ashieyu!" Says Hareyu. "She can handle herself, Hareyu." Ashieyu says. "If any of you wish to make an attempt, feel free!" Says Aderianu. Hareyu then turns into a white four-tailed wolf and manages to get Anii off of her. Only Anii fights back and scratches Hareyu in the neck, making her fall back to the ground. Hareyu then has no choice, but to turn back to normal. "Hareyu!" Aderianu says. She then sheathes her sword. Aderianu then places both her hands on Hareyu's shoulders, but stays standing. Then Aderianu changes into her black wolf and takes Anii down. Aderianu then turns away and walks over to Hareyu's side. Then Anii gets up to try and attack Hotaru this time. When Anii gets to Hotaru, Ashieyu is there already standing in her way. "Leave her alone, Anii!" Says Ashieyu, demanding. Anii just growls and snaps at her. Then out of no where, a Fire Coyote attacks Anii from behind. When Anii looks at it, she knows it is Arie and tries to attack her this time. Then Arie and Anii go into battle, a Fire creature against a Water creature. By the time it ends, it is Arie who is down. But just as Anii is about to finish Arie, an Air Hyena actually attacks her in the paws. And is actually protecting a coyote against a jackal. Then right as Anii is about to attack both Ashieyu and Arie, Hareyu and Aderianu get in her way to protect them. And now Hareyu is her creature again. Now Anii has to decide to either back off and run away or stay to fight and actually get herself killed. Anii makes her decision and attacks Hareyu, biting her in the hind leg and manages to take her down. But then Aderianu manages to get Anii off of Hareyu with her teeth, grabbing onto her shoulder-blades and ends up throwing her into a tree. Then Anii gets up and Aderianu charges at her this time and they both fall into the foliage.

Anii then comes back a little later after that and turns back into her normal self, sitting down by the tree. Then soon after, Ashieyu and Arie turn back as well. After that, Hareyu has no choice but to turn back so she does. But they never see Aderianu come back after the battle against Anii. Hareyu then tries to get up, but just falls back down and starts crying out in pain. Ashieyu runs over to Hareyu, but Arie is too focused on Hotaru and Anii. "Hareyu, what's wrong?" Asks Ashieyu. "My ankle, I can't put any pressure on it!" Hareyu says. "It's just sprained, Hareyu. You'll be fine." Says Ashieyu. "Where's Aderianu?" Hareyu asks. "I don't know." Says Ashieyu. "Well, we have to find her!" Hareyu says. "But what if she left?" Asks Ashieyu. "She wouldn't leave Arie behind! This isn't normal, something's wrong." Hareyu says. "I wouldn't waste your breath, Hareyu." Says Anii. "What do you mean, Anii?" Hareyu asks. "Aderianu's not coming back! She's dead, Hareyu. Because I killed her by ripping her throat out." Says Anii. "That's not true. She's more powerful than you are!" Hareyu says. "Not this time she wasn't! Get this straight, Hareyu. Your older sister, the one you said you respected is dead." Says Anii. Then out of no where, a sword stabs her in the shoulder and she cries out in pain. "No, it can't be!" Anii says. The sword then goes back to its owner, she catches it and steps out of the shadows. Only, she doesn't look too well. Her pupils are actually completely gone. "You won't stand a chance against me, Aderianu!" Says Anii. "You don't think I can, Anii?" Aderianu asks. "No, I don't and I'll prove it!" Says Anii. "Then go ahead, I'm right here." Aderianu says. Anii is about to, until someone else attacks her and she falls to the ground. When Arie and Ashieyu look, they don't know who the young girl is. The only two who seem to know who she is, is Aderianu and Hareyu. When Anii gets up and looks, she has the look of fear in her eyes. "Who are you?" Asks Anii. "I am the Princess of Silence, Death and Rebirth! The Princess of Destruction! I am Princess Hotaru!" "Where are your parents kid and who are they because I don't know any queen or king that's had a child?" Anii asks. "My parents weren't king and queen! My father was a soldier and my mother is a Princess herself." Says Hotaru. Then Aderianu's eyes go back to normal and she just glares at Anii. Then Hareyu, Ashieyu and Arie do the same. "Continue, Princess." Anii says. "My father's name was Seiya Kou and my mother was Princess Aderianu." Says Hotaru. Then Anii turns around, looks at Aderianu and then back at her. "What do you mean was?" Anii asks. "You'll see soon enough." Says Hotaru. Then when Anii looks back, Aderianu's image is changing. Aderianu's skin ends up getting the black lines and her eyes turn pitch black. Then Aderianu's hair changes its black color. Aderianu's hair becomes a pretty golden blonde from the top of her head to where her shoulder-blades stop. Then the rest of Aderianu's hair is a beautiful burgundy. Aderianu's hair then all rolls itself to the top of her head and curls, but only the golden blonde shows and not the burgundy. Then holding it all up is a golden-yellow tiara, that goes from the front to the back of the head, with little sword shaped things dangling down, covering the back of Aderianu's head to the temples of her head. On the bottom of each of them, hang little red rubies in the shape of diamonds that almost touch Aderianu's shoulders. In the middle of the tiara, is a yellow jewel. Then Aderianu's outfit changes to an armor version of a sailor uniform and turns golden-yellow that is actually strapless, but is really hard to tell. The skirt of Aderianu's uniform is also golden-yellow and armor, but the edges are sword shaped as well. On Aderianu's outfit is a yellow sailor scarf, with the same sword shaped things dangling from her tiara. And on each of those are the same red rubies in the shape of a diamond. Aderianu also has a gold choker necklace that forms like arrow heads. In the middle of Aderianu's chest, is a big red ruby and around that it has golden-yellow triangles that make it look like a sun. Around Aderianu's waist is a golden-yellow belt that is also made of armor in the shape of arrowheads and on the front of it is shaped like a sharp pointed X. After that, golden-yellow, thigh-length, high-heeled, armor boots and on the bottom edges of the top are the same red rubies in the shape of diamonds. Then the last thing that forms are golden-yellow bracelets on each of Aderianu's wrists. The gem on the left bracelet is purple and the gem on the right bracelet is green. Then after all that, Aderianu's skin goes back to normal and her eyes open and are still their normal red color, but she appears to have light purple eye shadow over her upper eye lids and golden-yellow colored lips now. Anii then gets up and starts backing away from Aderianu, in fear. "You're not Princess Aderianu anymore, are you?" Anii asks. Hotaru then makes a bladed weapon form and attacks her with it. The weapon slices Anii down the back and she falls forward. The weapon then fades away. Arie then tries to walk over to Aderianu, but she stops her from coming any closer. "Don't come any closer, Arie. You should stay with Hareyu and Ashieyu now. You'll be safer with them than me. And Hotaru stay with Hareyu." Says Aderianu. Her voice has become deep, menacing and slightly older than what it was. Aderianu then fades away and disappears, without taking Arie with her this time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Reign of Sailor Galaxia Begins_

_"It's difficult I know, but I am no longer Princess Aderianu since I don't even look like myself anymore." "You seem unhappy why?"_ "Huh, who said that?" _"Do not be_ _afraid! I am you that is why you can't see me."_ "What do you mean?" _"You're correct, you are no longer Princess Aderianu. From now on, you are the Golden Queen known as Sailor Galaxia, the ruler of the entire galaxy." _"Trust me whoever you are I am no queen, at least as of yet." _"Well, you're not exactly the right height and age to be a princess anymore." _"What do you mean?" _"Well, during your changing stage yesterday you completely changed more than your hairstyle, hair color and your outfit or should I say armored sailor uniform."_ Then out of no where, a mirror the height of my body appears in front of myself. _"Do you see what I mean now? You're not the same height and size as you were and you certainly don't look sixteen anymore." _"How old am I now then?" _"You're officially nineteen now, but your looks certainly didn't go away." _"Well, now what do we do?" _"Well, you can't exactly do this alone. You're going to need at least a few minions to help you out." _"How exactly am I supposed to do that? I mean, I don't exactly know anyone who's volunteering to work for me." Then out of no where, a glass floor appears and on the opposite side from me, a glass throne appears with gold arm rests. I walk up to it and sit down on it. _"This place is yours now. So, you rule this area and the whole galaxy. So, you can do whatever you want and please. You decide what the law is and you will decide how people are treated." _Then it lights up a bit and there is no ground just space, but breathable. _"Would you like to know how you can make people your minions?" _"Pardon?" _"You can control people by using your bracelets and they'll be in your command and their images will change just like yours did." _"Really?" _"Yes, anyone in particular you have in mind?" _"Oh, I can think of a few people who would fit perfectly."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Creation of Sailor Lead Crow_

"Hey, Arie." Hareyu says. "What's a matter?" Asks Ashieyu. "Nothing." "Well, if I learned anything from being around my mother. It's that you can always tell when something's wrong." Hotaru says. "You miss being with Aderianu, don't you?" Asks Ashieyu. I don't answer her. Then out of no where, two yellow energy blasts come and almost hits all of us. Then the person who shot them appears out of no where. "Aderianu!" "Hello Arie, everyone or almost everyone." Aderianu says. "Your okay." Says Hareyu. "Yes, thank you for your concern, but I must now take someone with me." Aderianu says. She then lifts up her left wrist and uses her bracelet to attack. Then a yellow energy blast shoots out of it, ends up hitting me and I fall backwards. "Arie!" Says Ashieyu. Aderianu then walks up to me and stops as soon as she is close enough to me. Then right as Aderianu is about to attack me again, Ashieyu actually tries to attack her and charges up to her. Aderianu dodges Ashieyu's attempts over and over again as she tries punching her. Then Ashieyu finally ends up punching Aderianu right in the gut, but with no affect what's oh ever. Instead, Ashieyu actually hurt her own hand and Aderianu never even reacted to the impact. Their eyes then meet each others. "You forget my uniform is armor now?" Asks Aderianu, sarcastically. "Maybe." Ashieyu says. Then Aderianu punches her in the gut and she falls back from all the strength. "Ashieyu!" Says Hareyu. She runs up to Ashieyu, kneeling down beside her and then looks over at her once was sister. "Aderianu, why are you doing this?" Hareyu asks. "I am no longer Princess Aderianu, little sister. I am now known as Sailor Galaxia!" Then Galaxia uses her powers to mess with my head and I end up blacking out.

The moment I wake up, I am in a place that I do not recognize. When I look down I see nothing, but sky through the glass floor where I am laying. A black and red lit sky is all I see. "Welcome Arie, to my home." Says Galaxia. "You live here now?" "Yes, I am the ruler of the entire galaxy, Galaxia." "Well, what do you need me for?" "You'll see momentarily." Galaxia says. She then uses her powers to make me lift up my wrists and then lifts up her own wrists. Then Galaxia makes her bracelets form the yellow energy blasts and they hit me. One hits me from behind and the other in front of myself. Then they both hit me through my chest and shoulder-blades. It is so painful, it feels like I am having a heart attack and being hit by lightning at the same time. Then these diamond looking things appear out of me and I fall to my knees, since I feel so weak now. The device that keeps my bangs in place falls to the floor and my bangs go all over the place. Then the diamond looking crystals go to Galaxia. One crystal is red and shiny like the fire that I once had and the other one is light green. "These Star Seeds are so powerful. The red showing me fire and passion. The light green showing me the love of the yellow rose, which symbolizes the stars. Your powers were to manipulate flame, but you also had another power that I find quite amusing." Says Galaxia. "Another power?" "You did have the power to draw energy from the stars, sensitivity and infernos." Galaxia says. She then starts putting pressure on them and it hurts more than the pain that I just endured. "What… are those… and… why do… they hurt?" "These were the Star Seeds of your heart and it hurts because they were part of your heart. And without them you will die, but there is another way to help you live." Says Galaxia. "Glad… to hear… it." "It's simple really. All you have to do is. Work for me." Galaxia says. "How?" "These bracelets will help you live and they'll give you my energy. Now choose, surrender or die?!" Asks Galaxia. "I'll… do it… Galaxia." "Wise choice." Galaxia says. She then uses her powers, my wrists lift up and the golden-yellow bracelets attach to my wrists. And this strong energy of power surges through me. I stand up, instantly, and look at Galaxia. "This power, it's so unreal and unbelievable." "Well, then you should see what you've become during you're power surge." Says Galaxia. A mirror then appears in front of myself and when I see my reflection, I can't believe what I see. It is me, but very different. My hair isn't burgundy anymore it is auburn, but I love it. Except that it's now thigh-length. My eyes are still brown, but they became a much darker shade of brown, which I don't mind. My skin completely changed, it is darker than what it was, like I just got tan. My lips have auburn lipstick on them, but it looks brown a little bit. My outfit is kind of revealing and it is strapless. My boots are thigh-high, high-heeled and auburn like my hair. My outfit is also auburn, with a red bikini bottom and black straps, one over my waist, three over my upper abdomen/ribcage and one between my chest. It also has black things attached to the bottom near my hip bones, facing down and they are sharp looking. Then over my shoulders are black crow feathers, attached to my auburn sailor scarf. I have a red choker and a yellow star in the middle of my forehead that holds a crow feather in place. I then have red earring balls in, with a red upside down triangle hanging down them. Then all of a sudden, black crow wings form behind myself and go all the way down to my knees. I then gain a brown rope whip as well. "Well, what do you think?" Galaxia asks. "Um, besides the outfit being a little revealing. I like being this way." My voice has become husky and menacing. "Good, because this is how you're going to look from now on." Says Galaxia. "For real?" Galaxia nods. "Oh and by the way, your wings won't always be there all the time. Only here your wings will appear, but any place else they will disappear." Galaxia says. "Well, I guess I'm not Princess Arie anymore now am I?" "No, I'm afraid not. Since, you're body aged itself through the process." Says Galaxia. "What do you mean?" "You're not sixteen anymore. You have now become eighteen. And your height and weight has changed as well." Galaxia says. "So, what will I be called from now on then, Galaxia?" "From now on, you will be known as Sailor Lead Crow." Says Galaxia. "Well, what is my first assignment?" I don't know why, but I then go down to one knee, bowing to Galaxia to I guess show my allegiance to her. "You will need to bring me one of the other princess's." Galaxia says. "Very well, Galaxia. I will do as you command."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Beginning of Sailor Iron Mouse_

It is a nice warm day when I wake up, but I am also in worry for my cousin and what Galaxia might have done to Arie. Galaxia could have killed Arie or be keeping her as a prisoner. Hareyu is still asleep and Hotaru is no where to be found. So, I decide to look for Hotaru and I eventually do. I found Hotaru sitting down alone by a river bank. Hotaru's head is on her knees. I walk up to Hotaru to see what is wrong. "Hey Hotaru, everything okay?" "I'm fine; I just want to be alone." Hotaru says. _"You're definitely your mother's daughter!" _I walk away to see that Hareyu is awake. Then out of no where, I see from the corner of my eye a bright yellow light and it hits me. It hurts too much, so I can't get up. When I look and see who it is that hit me, it is a girl who I never seen before, but I feel like I know her. "Who are you?" Asks Hareyu. "I am Sailor Lead Crow and I have come to show my loyalty to my Queen." Sailor Lead Crow says. "And what is it that your Queen wants?" "Why it's you she wants, Ashieyu." Says Sailor Lead Crow. Then out of no where, I black out.

I awaken in a place that I don't know. It is just a black and red sky with nothing, but a glass floor. Then I see a glass throne on the other side with no one sitting there, but it must belong to the Queen of Sailor Lead Crow. Then I hear footsteps that sound like they are running from some where. Then I get kicked from behind and when I look it is Sailor Lead Crow. Sailor Lead Crow now has large black crow wings that she didn't have before. "Where am I? Where did you bring me? And why am I here?" "You ask too many questions." Sailor Lead Crow says. Then I hear evil laughing out of no where. "Who are you?" "I am the ruler of the entire galaxy." Says Galaxia. Then a familiar face appears out of no where. "Galaxia!" "Welcome Ashieyu, to my home." Galaxia says. She then sits on her throne and then crosses one leg over the other. "Galaxia, where is my cousin and what have you done with her?" Galaxia then looks at Sailor Lead Crow and then back at me. "Tell me, where is Arie?!" Galaxia just grins in an evil way and doesn't say anything. Since Galaxia doesn't answer me, I take out my sword. "How long can you keep that straight face?" Then I run towards Galaxia and jump in the air. Galaxia's eyes follow my every move. As I am landing, I almost take Galaxia down, but she just grabs my sword and stops its attack. Galaxia isn't even bleeding from her hand. My sword is actually breaking and Galaxia throws me back. Galaxia then takes out a yellow glowing whip and hits me across the chest, making me fall straight on my back. My sword lands far from me, so I can't get it. "Galaxia, again where is Arie?!" "Princess Arie is no more cousin; I am now Sailor Lead Crow!" Then out of no where, Galaxia lifts up her wrists, her bracelets send the yellow energy blasts and they attack me. After they did, these three diamonds appear and go to Galaxia. I then collapse to my knees, out of weakness. "These Star Seeds are incredible. The yellow showing me love and beauty, the garnet showing me change, time and revolution. The light purple showing me the love of the white rose, which symbolizes the moon. Your power was air, but you also had powers you didn't realize you possessed." Says Galaxia. "What...? Powers... I never knew I possessed?" "Yes, you had love, beauty and light related attacks, as well as the power to manipulate the flow of time and you had some control over the underworld as well. You also had the power to draw energy from the moon and stars. You could also draw energy from gentleness." Galaxia says. Then she makes these golden-yellow bracelets appear like hers and Sailor Lead Crow's, making them attach to each of my wrists. When that happened, I could feel so much powerful energy that I could take. The surge of energy stops and I feel more powerful, but for some reason everything looks taller than me. "Why does everything look so big and how did you two get so tall?" My voice is different than it was a few seconds ago. My voice has become high-pitched and I am talking fast. Galaxia then makes a mirror of my size appear so I could see why. I am younger than what I was a few minutes ago. My eyes went from brown to gray. My hair isn't blue anymore, it is white and tied up, with gold beaded ponytails. My hair resembles mouse ears and loose hair hangs from my mouse ears, like tails. On my forehead is a gold beaded tiara, with a gold star in the middle. I also have a gold beaded necklace on. Over my ears are some sort of white fuzzy-puffy earmuffs. My outfit is white and black. I also have a white sailor scarf and the point attaches to a black thread ribbon, with a star on the chest area of my outfit. The straps of my outfit are fluffy too. My bottom half has a black swimsuit bottom looking thing and then I have white tights on. I also have a white mouse tail now. My white gloves go to my wrist, with fluffy stuff around it, which ends up covering and hiding the bracelets. My white boots go to my calf and still have the fluffy stuff. "As you can see you've changed completely, Ashieyu." Says Galaxia. "How old am I now?" "Well, from how much your height and size has changed. I would say that you are probably ten now." Galaxia says. "Well, I guess I'm not Princess Ashieyu anymore. So, what will I be called now?" "You will be called Sailor Iron Mouse." Says Galaxia. "Very well, what will my first mission be, Galaxia-sama?" "Your mission is to bring me Princess Anii next. She will possibly be harder for you, considering you're now younger and smaller than you used to be." Galaxia says. "I may be small, but I am stronger than I look. Don't worry, I won't let you down, Galaxia-sama."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Birth of Sailor Aluminum Siren_

_"I know I killed Aderianu, but then how did she? And how did she change like that?" _When I wake up the next morning, my head is so full of questions. I then get up, find some water lilies and then use them for my breakfast. After I am done with that, I start walking around and then I see some sort of water, so I thought maybe that a little swim would take things off my mind. I dive in and it is cold, but I don't mind it, so I start swimming around. Then at the side of the lake, I see what looks like to be a child about the age of ten that looks like it is a human version of a mouse, with the ears and even a tail. Then when I get to the top, she is gone. As I keep looking, this purple glow shows up in front of me and then Hotaru shows up from it, with her weapon in hand. Hotaru looks like she got a little older, as in thirteen and now her staff is almost the same size as her. Hotaru looks like she is in some sort of sailor uniform. "Hotaru." "I am Hotaru's guardian." "Are you the future Hotaru?" "Somewhat, but stop asking questions! Listen to me, Hotaru may only be four right now, but when she reaches this age she'll look like this." "What exactly are you and who are you? Even though you're Hotaru's guardian and you look like her." "I am the Soldier of Silence, Death and Rebirth. I am also known as the Sailor Scout of Destruction. I am Sailor Saturn." "Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Saturn nods. "Now be warned, the Golden Queen is after you and if she gets her hands on your Star Seeds it's over. Then you are instantly her minion." Sailor Saturn says. "Well, she's not going to get her hands on me." "Don't get cocky!" Says Sailor Saturn. "Well, if she wants my Star Seeds so badly, then what is she waiting for?" "Oh, she won't be the one coming for you, one of her minions will be. I must go now, so be extremely careful or you'll become her minion too." Sailor Saturn says. She then disappears, not to be seen again. Then I get attacked from behind by one yellow energy blast. When I look, it's the mouse girl, only she is cuter than I thought. "Hello." "I didn't come to say hi! I came on behalf of my Queen." "Oh, what can a little girl like you possibly do? Besides give me a little scratch." She then lifts up both her wrists, attacks me with both energy blasts and I black out.

When I wake up, all I see is a black and red lit sky, with a glass floor being the only thing holding me up. Then as I look around, I see the mouse girl facing the opposite way from me and with my mirror in hand, I charge at her since she isn't looking. She then turns and sees me coming, but then just as I almost have her, I get hit hard with a whip and I fall backwards. When I look, it's a girl about eighteen, in a very revealing outfit and she has black crow wings. "There are two of you? Huh, its funny one of you is a girl and the other is a woman." They both just glare at me, without even moving. Then I look to see that one of them is wearing the same golden-yellow bracelets that I've seen before. _"Those bracelets, I wonder if that__'__s what__'__s controlling them. Maybe if I break the bracelets off of them, they__'__ll be free of whoever is controlling them." _"Who are you two?" "I am Sailor Lead Crow." "And I am Sailor Iron Mouse." "Who do you work for?" They stay silent and then both keep their eyes on me. Then I see someone in the shadows, sitting on what appears to be a throne. All I can tell is one of her legs is crossed over the other. "Are you the one who controls these two?" Then Sailor Lead Crow kneels down to one side of her. "Well my little mouse, I see that you have done what I wanted you to do." She touches Sailor Iron Mouse's chin and lifts her head up. "Yes, I did it on behalf of you." Says Sailor Iron Mouse. She then goes to the opposite side of her and kneels down. "Well, I guess I stand corrected. Now, who are you and what do you want with me?" Then the shadows fade away and I finally see who she is and it's a face that I know very well. "You!" "Surprised, little Princess?" Galaxia asks. I just feel sudden fear in my heart as she looks at me. "I know who you once were. Where are Arie and Ashieyu?" "Why do you even care what happened to them? You completely hated Arie and it didn't seem you cared for Ashieyu much either." Says Galaxia. "Where are they? Tell me or else!" "Or else what?! You actually think you can kill her?!" Sailor Iron Mouse asks. "I won't let that happen!" Says Sailor Lead Crow. She stands up, instantly. Then Galaxia actually puts her hand up as a sign to tell Sailor Lead Crow to not go ahead and then she goes back down. "If she honestly thinks she can defeat me then by all means let her and stand down, Sailor Lead Crow." Galaxia says. "But, Galaxia?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Galaxia-sama gave you an order, Sailor Lead Crow. Now, do what Galaxia-sama says and stand down." Sailor Iron Mouse says. "I don't take orders from you! You're just a useless little girl. So, you take orders from Galaxia too and I am automatically in charge of you. So, just keep quite!" Says Sailor Lead Crow. Sailor Iron Mouse then stands up and glares at her. "I may only be a little girl, but I am as strong as you and I do take orders from Galaxia-sama and unlike you, I follow them!" Sailor Iron Mouse says. "Excuse me! I do follow her orders and at least I'm not a little girl and have ears, a tail and looks like a mutant mouse!" Says Sailor Lead Crow. "Well, at least I'm not a revealing, almost over tan woman with an attitude!" Sailor Iron Mouse says. "Why you!" Says Sailor Lead Crow. "Enough! Both of you! Who cares what you look like, it's what the combination of your Star Seeds and the bracelets chose you to look like. Sailor Lead Crow, your Star Seeds showed me the passion and the strength of the flame you had and the bracelets decided on the crow and the metal lead. So, you put that together and that's how you look like that and why I decided to call you Sailor Lead Crow." Galaxia says. "Oh." Says Sailor Lead Crow. "And Sailor Iron Mouse, your Star Seeds showed me the wisdom and strength that you had, but you had the heart of a little girl. So, your bracelets decided on the mouse and the metal iron. So, put that together and you look like that and that's why I decided to call you Sailor Iron Mouse." Galaxia says. They then both go back to one knee and stay where they once were. "So Galaxia, how did you get your name then? Did you just decide on your name yourself?" "No. Actually Princess Anii, someone else called me Sailor Galaxia and you have no business knowing who." Then Galaxia gets up, walks down the two gold stairs near her throne and then just stands there. Galaxia's healed boots clink as she walks down them and then stopped. Mostly because the stairs are made out of gold and Galaxia's boots are armor, after all. "Now, I take your Star Seeds." Says Galaxia. "I don't think so. Your tricks aren't going to work on me!" "How so? What makes you think it won't work on you like it did with Princess Arie and Princess Ashieyu?" Galaxia asks. "What?" "Yes, Arie was the first one who became my minion and has now become Sailor Lead Crow. Then came Ashieyu and she has become Sailor Iron Mouse." Says Galaxia. "No!" "And now you're next, Princess Anii." Galaxia says. "It won't work because someone already told me about you!" "And who might that be?" Asks Galaxia. "Sailor Saturn told me and I believe you know her very well." Galaxia just glares at me, in anger. "What? She did and it sounds like she knows you very well too." "That's impossible, she wasn't created yet and she hasn't awakened yet." Galaxia says. "Huh?" "Sailor Saturn has not awakened yet. So, she is nothing more than a future destroyer to come." Says Galaxia. "Huh, sounds like someone else I know and that's you, Galaxia!" "Or are you preferring to yourself?" Galaxia asks. "What?" "Because some are saying that it's you." Says Galaxia. "That's not true! Your daughter is the one who will save this world from her own mother. From you, Sailor Galaxia!" "Lies! My daughter is the one who will destroy this world!" Galaxia says. "No, she is a future hero!" "She is my daughter and I decide her future. And I've decided that she's a destroyer. Also known as the Apocalypse or the Armageddon to come or I'll just make it easier for you. The end of the world!" Says Galaxia. "But Hotaru is supposed to become Sailor Saturn. A soldier of good." "The Sailor Scout of Destruction remember and now it's time to end this feeble discussion." Galaxia says. I then use my powers to try and attack her. When it looks like I hit Galaxia in my eyes, she actually destroyed it. Then Galaxia brings out a glowing yellow whip and hits me with it, making me fall backwards. I then manage to get up, only I don't have enough strength to fight back. Galaxia then looks at me and grins at me, in an evil way. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The other two just look at me and watch. "Here take it…" I then gasp, in pain. "…I'm right here take it... what are you waiting for...? Go ahead...!" "You asked for it! Remember that." Says Galaxia. She then lifts up her wrists and when she does, two yellow energy blasts show up and hit me. It is more painful than before, it feels like I am dying. Then these two crystals appear out of my chest and go to Galaxia. I then collapse to my knees and keep my head down. "Such strong Star Seeds that you have. The blue one of water and wisdom and the teal of the deep waters, embrace, affinity and comprehension. Your powers were to manipulate water and the power to manipulate energy drawn from the forces of the ocean." Galaxia says. "What's… going to… happen to… me?" "You're going to become my minion, just like the others." Says Galaxia. Then two golden-yellow bracelets like the others appear on my wrists and I feel a surge of strong and powerful energy. More power than I've ever felt before. When it is over, I feel a little different and taller. I even feel a little more open, but tighter outfit. I then just walk up to Galaxia and still feel a little weird. "Why do I fell so different?" My voice has now become husky and my personality has become dark. "That might be because you are." Galaxia says. She then makes a mirror my height appear, so I can see why I feel this way. My eyes are their normal pretty sky blue color, as long as that didn't change. My skin became a little paler, but not too bad. My hair became longer than it was and it isn't brunette anymore, it is light blue, but I like it. My hair now goes almost down to my feet. My outfit almost resembles Sailor Lead Crow's, but mine is light blue. It has a light blue sailor scarf and the outfit on the bottom is almost robe/jacket like, but it is a strapless outfit. My bottoms look like a bikini bottom and is indigo blue. I also have thigh-high stockings and they are indigo as well. Then I have light blue high-heels on. Then there is a light blue ribbon tied three times into X shapes on both of my shins. Then indigo ribbons cross across my upper abdomen, my lower abdomen and my waist. They're also tied onto my stockings to keep them in place. Then on my neck, is a gold star beaded necklace, with a seashell in the middle. Then over my ears are white, feather-looking seashells, with star earrings and yellow beading dangling down them. Then indigo ribbons are crossing as an X across my face, with a yellow star in the middle of it. So in any case, I became more revealing than Sailor Lead Crow. "How old am I because I know I'm not fifteen anymore?" "Considering the structure that you've become and you're definitely thinner than you were and you're height has changed. So, I figure that you are now eighteen, like Sailor Lead Crow." Says Galaxia. "So, I'm guessing I am no longer Princess Anii. So, what will I be called?" Galaxia then walks back up to her throne, sits back down on it and crosses one of her legs over the other. "From now on, you will be known as Sailor Aluminum Siren." Galaxia says. "Very well, so what will be my first mission?" "It will be the hardest mission yet and that is bringing me… My once used to be younger sister Princess Hareyu unharmed. That is, if you can do that." Says Galaxia. "I will do it and without her being harmed, Galaxia." "Good, now go!" Galaxia says. "Yes, Galaxia."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out_

I've noticed that almost everyone has disappeared Aderianu, Arie, Ashieyu, even Anii has disappeared. And now I feel it will soon be my turn. I wish half the time that my sister was still around, only not in her evil way. I liked her better the last time I saw her, when she was actually protecting me. Only, I never figured out why she didn't take Arie with her the last time and then when she came back she knocked Arie out and made her vanish. Then she just smirked and disappeared as if that's all she wanted or she already won something that didn't happen yet. It's now only me and Hotaru left and I don't think whoever is taking them is after a four-year-old like her. All though it's weird that Hotaru has already gained so much intelligence in such a short time and in a few days since she just magically turned from an infant into a four-year-old just like that. "Auntie Hareyu." Hotaru says. "What is it, Hotaru?" "I was just wondering if my mother really cared for me?" Asks Hotaru. "What makes you think that, Hotaru?" "Just the way she left me with you and then just left the way she did." Hotaru says. She then sits down next to me, with her knees to her chin and her arms around her knees. "And whatever happened to my father, did she ever say?" Asks Hotaru. "She never talked about what happened to him, but she did mention who your father was!" "What did she ever say about him?" Hotaru asks. "Not very much. It must have been hard to talk about him for her because she loved him dearly and I know he deeply loved her and wouldn't let anything happen to her." "How do you know so much about their love for each other?" Asks Hotaru. "Well, because I one time saw how deeply they cared for one another when the other one got badly injured." "Which one got injured? Was it my mother?" Hotaru asks. "No, it was your father that got injured and very badly too." "Was I still inside my mother at the time?" Asks Hotaru. "I don't know, but I don't think so because when I first saw you, you were probably only… She probably had you before that night, only I have no idea when." "Trust me, you don't want to know and neither does the little one." "Huh?" I look behind myself and Hotaru looks too. It is a black wolf, only I know it isn't Aderianu. "Remember me, Princess?" "Trion." Trion nods. "As soon as the young one is fast asleep, I'll tell you everything, Princess." Trion says.

Somehow, I manage to get Hotaru to sleep. I then go to find Trion, so he can tell me about certain things. When I find Trion, he is sitting down and staring into the fire that I had built. "Trion, Hotaru's asleep now. So, tell me what you know. You said you would." "I know I did and I always keep my word." Says Trion. "So go ahead and tell me, I'm listening." "Very well. You see when the Princess and Seiya first met, it was definitely love at first sight. Seiya felt so strongly towards her and swore to protect her no matter what, even if it meant risking his own life for her. The Princess loved him so deeply, that she didn't want any harm to come to him." Trion says. "So, that's why that night when Seiya got injured she was so mad at me." "No! You're wrong. She wasn't mad at you. She was mad at Mamoru." Says Trion. "Oh, that's why she killed him." "Yes, I'm afraid so. She was just full of anger to the point where she couldn't control her dark side until it was satisfied." Trion says. "Her dark side?" "Yes, it is something that all her people harness, but hers is most powerful because of her father." Says Trion. "Who's her father or our father?" "It wouldn't affect you because you possess the power of the Light Element, but you are the daughter of an angel." Trion says. "An angel?" "Yes, your mother was angel. So, that means your sort of one too." Says Trion. "So, what does that mean for Aderianu?" "You see, her dark side is less controllable because her father controls her half the time. For his amusement and pleasure." Trion says. "He… hurts… her?" "Sort of, he liked to hear her scream in pain and agony. And if he wasn't satisfied with what she did, he'd go until she was close to death and for me that's too much and it was too much for Seiya to handle too." Says Trion. "Did Seiya die because of her?" "No, he died protecting her from her own father. Because he decided to show his true self by coming through her and nearly killed her doing so." Trion says. "I can't even imagine what she's been through and you've probably seen it all." "Yes, I sort of did. I was there when she was born and even when you were born." Says Trion. "Me?" "Yes, I remember your mother very well and how much she loved both you and her. As you know, she was born before you and she gave your mother a hard time since she possesses the power of the Dark Element, but not as much with you since you carry the Light Element." Trion says. "Wait, is my sister an angel too?" "No, she's a fallen angel. Which means she's a demon hidden underneath an angel's body and I know it sounds mean that I'm calling her that, but she is only in words beautiful." Says Trion. "Wait, so are you saying that our father is…" "The devil himself, yes. It was painful for your mother to leave her behind, but she had no choice because of you." Trion says. "What do you mean because of me?" "Because if your mother would have taken her instead of you. Your father would have taken over you instead and would've killed you in the process. Your mother was going to take both of you, but your father decided to start taking over her early and stopped her from going any further. In which case, hurting her very badly." Says Trion. "How old was she when this started happening?" "She was only four and you were three. So, you wouldn't remember." Trion says. "Oh." "Your mother tried to stop him, but your sister insisted not to and told her to go on without her. Your mother didn't want to leave her, but had no choice. That night is when her eyes became red and stayed that way forever and will stay that way for the rest of her life." Says Trion. "They weren't always red?" "No, they used to be dark green, but your father changed them and they stayed red. Anyway, eventually she became older and well, met Seiya and right away they loved each other. Seiya knew what he would be getting into, but he didn't care about that since he loved her dearly. After a while, they started sleeping together, but it was nothing very serious. They were mere fiances, but they didn't take anything too far. Then I guess one night they did, only I don't know when exactly. I don't know what happened and out of no where, she started becoming ill and weak. Seiya didn't know what to do, but he knew something wasn't right so he stayed with her. He kept thinking it was her father doing this to her, but that was only half of it. Then one day, she started feeling pain in certain areas and at certain times that she had never felt before. They eventually found out and it wasn't good either." Trion says. "Let me just take a guess, she was pregnant with Hotaru." "Yes, only this was a problem because being the way her condition was, we figured she would probably not survive through it." Says Trion. "But seeing that she's still around, she did survive." "Yes she did, but only by very little. She almost did die and so did Hotaru and her people have no doctors, since they heal themselves. So when she was dying, she asked Seiya to do one thing. To cut her stomach open. He refused to do so, but was under no other decision. So he very carefully cut her open and took Hotaru out himself. When it was over, Hotaru was fine and healthy, but it damaged the Princess severely in the process. Seiya never left her side afterward and repeatedly tried to heal her in the meantime. When her stomach finally healed, it was all muscular again and was back to being thin. So she recovered okay, but Seiya knew that probably soon her father would hurt her again. He was also concerned for Hotaru's sake in case he ever would try to hurt Hotaru. Then came the night when you came face-to-face with Seiya and he got injured. When she realized who you were, she hated what she did telling Seiya to hurt you. So, your sister just didn't realize who you were that night and when she did she couldn't forgive herself. Then two nights after that or two nights before your wedding night I should say, something horrible happened?" Trion asks. "What was it?" "Her father decided to make an attempt and ended up hurting her severely. Seiya wasn't there at the time, so she was on her own at that point. Her father decided that it was time to go too far and nearly killed her. When Seiya finally got there, she was nearly dead and motionless. She had blood coming from her mouth. Then her father decided to confront Seiya." Says Trion. "Wait; before you go on does our father have a name?" "Yes, Lucifer." Trion says. "So, can you just call him that?" "Sure, anyway Seiya wasn't happy when he saw Lucifer. So, he was going to battle him, but he didn't want to leave the Princess especially in her weakened state. Lucifer was actually proud of what he did to her and to his own daughter. Seiya was then madder at him and charged at him. She actually ended up moving herself and tried crawling out of there only she was losing strength every move she made. She eventually collapsed and couldn't move any further. Lucifer then forced Seiya back and started walking towards her. She then pushed herself up and started running from him, but then Lucifer used his powers and they hit her. When his power did, she hit her head on the corner of the wall and started bleeding from the side of her head like Seiya's was that night Mamoru hurt him. Lucifer finally reached her and knelled down at her side. He then put his hand on her arm and started squeezing down hard only, Seiya then got up and started charging at him again, but Lucifer grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, warning Seiya not to come any further. Seiya stopped for her sake and then Lucifer released her and she ran into Seiya's arms and he held onto her. Then out of no where, a piece of glass stabbed Seiya in the leg and he fell. Your sister then went down to one knee, holding onto him and pulled the glass out and threw it. Then she got up and stared at Lucifer, since she knew it was him who did it. Only it didn't last long until she started coughing up blood and ended up collapsing. Seiya managed to get himself over to her and get her to start speaking a little. Lucifer then stabbed Seiya in the chest, went back through the Princess and never came back. Seiya ended up dying in her arms and she saw him fade away. You see after that, she left the kingdom after Seiya was gone and never looked back. All she took with her was her whip, her sword and Hotaru. Until she gave Hotaru to me to keep safe and of course now everything starts coming into place now." Says Trion. My eyes start to shed tears and now I know why she is how she is. "Princess, its okay. She's fine now. Although her memories will never fade away as much as she wants them to." Trion says. "It's just… why her? What did she ever… do wrong! She didn't… ask for this!" "Princess." Says Trion. "Auntie Hareyu." Hotaru says, through tears. I look and see her standing there, with tears going down her cheeks. I then stop when I see Hotaru. "Hotaru?" Hotaru then runs up to me and grabs onto me, as I put my arms around her. "I heard everything." Says Hotaru, through tears. "It'll be alright, Hotaru. I'm here." I then start rubbing at Hotaru's head. "I must go now. You two will be fine, you'll see. Good luck and goodbye. And young one everything will be okay, I promise." Trion says. He then leaves and vanishes into the foliage.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: The Time of Sailor Tin Nyanko_

When I awoke the next morning, I found Hotaru asleep in my arms. I felt so guilty that Hotaru had heard everything that happened to her mother and father. I also felt so bad, since Aderianu had to go through all that and not me. Then all of a sudden, I hear a rustle in the bushes and Hotaru is fast asleep. So I went to investigate what it was and when I look, there is no one and nothing. Then when I look back, I see a woman, with light blue hair and sky blue eyes, in a light blue and indigo outfit. "Who are you?" "I am Sailor Aluminum Siren and it's a pleasure to make you're quittance." _"Well, you're quite polite." _Sailor Aluminum Siren then attacks me and I black out.

When I wake up I see nothing, but a red and black lit up sky and a glass floor holding me up. Then I see the girl who attacked me and two other girls. "Who are you people?" "Welcome, Princess Hareyu." Then I see another one appear out of no where and I already knew who she once was. Then before I could say anything, Galaxia attacks with the energy from her bracelets and I feel too much pain. Then a pretty, white crystal appears in front of myself and flies to Galaxia. I then collapse to my knees, out of weakness. "What… did you… do to me?" Galaxia walks up to me, with the white crystal in her hand. "This Star Seed, so full of light and hope. Your powers were centered around love, mystery and light. And somewhat of the moon. But what intrigues me, is that your Star Seed is different than everyone else." Galaxia says. Then she makes two golden-yellow bracelets form in front of myself and they appear on my wrists. When that happens, I feel more power than I had surge into me and when it stops I feel different. I stand up and I feel a bit taller than what I was. "Why do I feel this way?" My voice is now different than what it once was. It sounds as if there are little meows, but they never come out. It also sounds a little scratchy, but not too bad. Then a mirror my size appears and I see why. I am pale like a ghost and my hair went from blonde to black. My hair resembles cat ears and has braiding going down the points of the ears and down to my knees. My left cat ear has a silver earring that loops around it. My eyes are now yellow like a cat's. My outfit is black, shiny and is tight to my body. It is strapless and has a red trim going around my back to my chest. I also have a black sailor scarf, like the others do. Over the point of the scarf, is a black bow, with a yellow cat bell in the middle. On my head are yellow beads and in the middle is a star. On my neck is a red choker, with a yellow cat bell in the middle. I have mid-bicep length black gloves, with a red trim at the end. My outfit also has a row of yellow cat bells, going all the way down my abdomen. My outfit also has a red belt and a black mini-skirt that is like a mini skirt. I even have a black cat tail. On my legs are tan nylons and over those are black boots, that have black sashes, so part of my legs show. They are also high-heeled boots. "So, how old am I now and what will I be called from now on?" Whenever I walk or do anything the cat bells ring. "From now on, you will be known as Sailor Tin Nyanko. And I believe you are now seventeen." Says Galaxia. "Very well, then what's my first mission?" "You don't have one. Your Star Seed already showed me you are worthy to be at my side." Galaxia says. "But what about Hotaru?" "No! She'll come to me in time, but not now." Says Galaxia. "Very well, Galaxia."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: The Silver Millennium _

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Sailor Iron Mouse. "Galaxia." Sailor Aluminum Siren says. Galaxia opens her eyes. "What will we do next?" Asks Sailor Tin Nyanko. "I've already been thinking about that." Galaxia says. "So, do you know what we're going to do next?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "The Silver Millennium." Galaxia says. "What about it, Galaxia-sama?" Asks Sailor Iron Mouse. "A Queen named Queen Beryl is going to attack the Moon Kingdom." Galaxia says. "So?" Asks Sailor Aluminum Siren. "Are we even in this Silver Millennium yet?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "Well, yes and no. But when this does happen, I have an idea planned for it." Says Galaxia. "What is it?" Sailor Lead Crow asks. "There is a Moon Princess being born as we speak and when this witch Queen Beryl attacks this Moon Princess will be older, but the age of fourteen." Says Galaxia. "Should we be concerned about this, Galaxia-sama?" Sailor Iron Mouse asks. "No, it's actually perfect. What I'm going to do is with one of your Star Seeds, I am going to place it in this Moon Princess and then eventually we will find and defeat her." Says Galaxia. "But if the Moon Princess has one of our Star Seeds, wouldn't we actually end up killing ourselves?" Sailor Iron Mouse asks. "No, because you're each living with those bracelets on and if anything happens to them you will die. Well, if you lose one you'll be fine, but you will be torn between who you are now and who you once were." Says Galaxia. "Then what about the other Star Seeds? What's going to happen to them?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "That gives me another idea. I'll give up all your Star Seeds to someone else as well." Says Galaxia. "Do you know who yet?" Sailor Aluminum Siren asks. "No, but I'll look for the one who will fit the right Star Seed. But why wait, when I can just fast forward time if I'd like. You will all stay here when I do leave. Understand?" Asks Galaxia. "Yes, Galaxia." Sailor Lead Crow says. She, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Tin Nyanko all nod and bow to Galaxia.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Saturn Awakens _

"What am I going to do? It's so cold and I'm alone." _"I'm truly alone. My fathers dead, my mothers gone and I don't know where she is. Arie's gone because my mother came and took her away. Ashieyu's gone because she got taken away by someone. I'm not aloud to go near Anii and even she's disappeared somewhere and the only family I had left was Auntie Hareyu and she disappeared. I have no idea where she is and where she could have gone. I'm only four and I have no one. I'm alone and I'm only four." _I end up tripping over a small rock. I stay on my knees and start to cry. "What am I going to do? I'm already smarter than I'm supposed to be, but I don't like being alone its scary and no ones here with me. I'm alone." I just continue looking at the ground, watching my tears fall to the ground. "Little Princess." I look up and I see a black wolf. "You're the wolf who was talking to Auntie Hareyu the other day. Aren't you?" "Yes, I am Trion. You look so much like your mother when she was your age." "I do?" "Yeah, accept when she was younger her hair was pretty long then and her eyes weren't purple like yours. If you remember from my story her eyes were…" Trion says. "They were a dark green, right?" "Very good young one. You do have a good memory." Says Trion. "What am I going to do, Trion? Everyone who I know is gone. I'm alone." "No, Little Princess. I know I shouldn't do this, but I'm going to take you home with me." Trion says. "As in, your home?" "Well actually, my home is your home. I'm going to take you where you belong." Says Trion. He walks over to me and goes down to all fours. "Climb onto my back. It's a long distance to where we're going." Trion says. I climb onto his back and he stands up. "Ready. Hold on tight and don't let go." Says Trion. He starts running fast and I fall asleep, instantly.

"Little one, wake up. We're here." Trion says. When I wake up, I rub my eyes and see a place almost completely ruined. The only thing that was left standing was a black prison looking thing. "Trion, what is this place?" "Our home or it once was anyway." Says Trion. "What happened here?" "War is what happened. This place actually used to be a wonderful place to live." Trion says. "Hey Trion, what is that black building?" "That black building is actually where you used to live, with your mother at the time." Says Trion. "Really?" "Yes, that was actually the palace where your mother grew up. And she and Seiya, or your father, wanted you to live your life there as well." Trion says. "Is that where you're taking me?" "Yes, you'll be safe there." Says Trion. "Me! You mean, you're going to leave me alone?" "No, I'll be staying with you for a while. Until you won't need me anymore." Trion says.

It is late when we reach the palace and almost past my bedtime, so I start to yawn. "It's late little Princess. You should sleep." Says Trion. "But where am I going to sleep?" Inside the palace, Trion brings me to two closed doors and stops. "Where do these doors go?" "This was once your mother's room and now I think it's appropriate that you sleep in here from now on." Trion says. He enters through the two doors, the room is just wonderful and untouched. The bed is big and I jump in. The little decorations are a little creepy and scary, but I feel safe since Trion is with me. Then I see Trion leaving. "Trion, where are you going?" "I'll be right back. Just stay here." Says Trion. I watch him leave the room until I can't see him anymore.

Trion comes back a few minutes later, with something in his mouth and he brings it to me. "This was your mothers when she was your age and I think it'll fit you. I'll wait outside so you can change." Trion says. He leaves and the doors close shut. I undress myself and then put the little night dress on. It is black and actually down to my feet. I can't even see my feet, but the little night dress is just the right size. I actually feel like a Princess right now and I like it. Trion then walks in afterward and the doors shut behind him. "You completely look like your mother when she was younger. Well, before her mother left." Says Trion. "What do you mean?" "Never mind, get some sleep." Trion says. He ends up falling asleep before I do. I then actually see a shadow in the window. "Monster keep away! Leave me alone! Go away!" Then in front of me, I see a purple glow and then I see someone that looks like me, but older in a sailor uniform. The gloves and leotard are white. Both her chest bow and her back bow that is attached to her skirt is maroon. In the middle of her chest bow is some sort of white crystal star, with lots of points. Her tiara gem stone and earrings are white. Her earrings are in the shape of the planet Saturn and it has skinny things dangling from them in the shape of diamonds. Her choker, sailor scarf, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt and knee-high, laced up stiletto boots are all purple. On the middle of her choker is a six-pointed star. In her right hand, she is holding the bladed weapon that I used to slice Anii's back the other day. "Who are you? And what exactly is that weapon you're holding?" "I am Sailor Saturn. Your guardian." "Mine?" Sailor Saturn nods and then loses her smile. "And this weapon is called the Silence Glaive and there's only one like it in the universe. Now, it's time to wake up and rise up now." Says Sailor Saturn. "Wait, can you at least tell me some stuff about how I'll be and what I'm like?" "Sure, I can probably tell you some things." Sailor Saturn says. She then floats towards me and sits down next to me. "What is it that you'd like to know?" Says Sailor Saturn. "What is the meaning of my name?" "The meaning of your name is Sprouting Soil Firefly." Sailor Saturn says. "Will my birth date be the same as it is now?" "Yes, but the year will change. Your birth date will be January 6, 1984." Says Sailor Saturn. "What age will I become?" "Well, you've had four stages of your age. Your ages have gone from thirteen, to zero, to four and back to thirteen." Sailor Saturn says. "What's my Star Sign?" "Capricorn." Says Sailor Saturn. "What will my final height be as in the height you are now?" "3'9." Sailor Saturn says. "My weight?" "58lbs." Says Sailor Saturn. "What will be my favorite subject or best subject?" "World History." Sailor Saturn says. "What will be my least or worst subject?" "Physical Education." Says Sailor Saturn. "What are my hobbies?" "Reading and collecting lamps." Sailor Saturn says. "What are my dislikes?" "Being alone and being in marathons." Says Sailor Saturn. "What's my favorite food?" "Nibou Soba, also known as Japanese buckwheat noodles." Sailor Saturn says. "What's my least favorite food?" "Milk." Says Sailor Saturn. "What are my favorite animals?" "Butterfly's and panthers." Sailor Saturn says. "What's my favorite color?" "Violet." Says Sailor Saturn. "What's my favorite gem?" "Fluorite." Sailor Saturn says. "What are my strong points?" "Healing wounds. Now, are we done?" Asks Sailor Saturn. "One more question?" "Fine." Sailor Saturn says. "What is my dream and goal?" "That's easy. To be a nurse or doctor." Says Sailor Saturn. "Okay, I'm done." "Alright then." Sailor Saturn says. She then gets off of the bed and faces me. Sailor Saturn then points at me. Sailor Saturn places that finger on my forehead and I start seeing things. I smile, first seeing myself older and I'm playing with a younger girl, with pink hair and red eyes. Then I start to frown because I see myself again, being protected by an older girl, with blonde hair. And she seems to be protecting me from two different girls. Still frowning, I see another vision of a much older version of myself and I'm scared of it. I then start crying for the last one because I see a man protecting me from an explosion and he ends up dying. Sailor Saturn then takes her finger off of my forehead. When I look in the mirror, I see a purple glowing mark on my forehead in the shape of what seems to be an h. Sailor Saturn is then gone and I look at myself in the mirror again, noticing that I am now much older, as in thirteen like she was. I notice that the night dress ended up torn and grew out of. So, I end up having nothing on over my body. So, I take the cover off of the bed and cover it around me. "Trion, wake up." "Little Princess. Oh, well it seems that you're not a little princess anymore." Says Trion. "What's happened to me?" "You've met your guardian Sailor Saturn. And now you are Sailor Saturn because that mark on your forehead is the symbol of Saturn. And now you must find your mother and try to stop her before she tries to kill you." Trion says. I then walk over to the closet, looking through my mother's old stuff to see if anything would fit me. "I understand Trion, but I don't want to kill my own mother." "Don't worry. Hopefully, you won't have to." Says Trion. "I hope not, but I must find her whatever it takes." Trion then runs out of the room and comes back with something in his mouth. I grab it, but it also looks torn. "You sure I should wear this, Trion?" "It's fine. Actually, this is what your mother started wearing around your current age now." Trion says. "Oh yeah. Trion, my mother used be revealing, didn't she?" "Mostly only her legs and a bit of her chest. Because you see Princess, the women and girls of the Dark Element end up becoming revealing due to their dark sided personalities." Says Trion. "That's not really what I was asking; I remember she wore stuff like this. Well, she was the Princess." "Well, you know a lot more than I currently thought." Trion says. "I miss her, even though I barely knew her and now I'm going to end up looking like her. Is that a bad thing, Trion?" "No, of course not. It would actually be a privilege if you looked like your mother." Says Trion. Then all of a sudden, the clothing starts attaching to my body and without me even moving the cover that covers me. When I look in the mirror, I see that I am becoming more like my mother each second. The only thing that is staying the same is my eye color and my hair length. "Now Trion, I must find my mother and confront her. Maybe I can reason with her somehow and we won't have to battle each other. Do you have any ideas how to reason with her?" "Not if she's the way she is now as in Galaxia. I have no idea how to reason with her now." Trion says. "Well, how will I confront her?" "First, just confront her as yourself and then if that doesn't work then you must confront her as Sailor Saturn. And I'll tell you this now, she will not be happy seeing you as Sailor Saturn." Says Trion. "I understand Trion, but how are we going to get there?" "There is no we when it comes to this. When this comes, it'll only be you on your own because Galaxia will not allow me in her world. Do you understand, you'll have to protect yourself?" Trion asks. Then the mark on my head glows and a portal doorway opens. "What is this, Trion?" "It's the doorway to the world Galaxia lives and rules. You must go now, it will not stay open forever and I cannot go with you it is shielded to keep anyone else out." Says Trion. "So, why can I go in?" "It only lets you in because of the royal blood you and her share. Now, go and be careful. And whatever you do, do not let her fool you and get in your head. Understand?" Trion asks. "Yes." "Oh and one more thing before you go." Says Trion. Then out of no where, he changes into a human. He has wavy, thigh-length, black hair, tied into a low ponytail and blue eyes. "Hello, Hotaru." "Trion, your human now." "Yeah and by the way my name isn't really Trion." "Then what is your name then?" "My name, is Seiya Kou." "But, my name is Hotaru Kou." "Yes, I know. You and I share the same last name because you're my daughter Hotaru." Says Seiya. "Father." Seiya nods. I hug Seiya and he wraps his arms around me. "You must go now Hotaru and I will go with you." Seiya says. "You will, but I thought?" "I couldn't go before because I was an animal, but now I can because she and I were fiances." Says Seiya. He then releases me and we hold hands through the portal.

We end up at a place, with big black doors and a dark hallway. The portal fades away behind us and we walk towards the doors. We both look at each other and keep holding each others hands. Then all of a sudden, the doors open and a bright light shines through. We then walk through them and they close shut behind us. All we see is a glass floor holding us up and no ground what's oh ever. There is just a black and red lit sky, almost like space only breathable air. On the other side from us is some sort of transparent curtain is what it look like. It is reddish-pink and I think it's pretty. Only my father isn't looking at the curtain thing, he is looking at the woman on the other side of it. I recognize her too, even if she is different than how she used to be. The curtain lifts away and now we can really see. She isn't doing anything, she's just sitting on a glass throne, with one of her legs crossed over the other. Her right arm lying on the gold arm rest and her left elbow on the other arm rest, while her hand/fist is against her cheek. She just looks at both him and myself as if she knows who we are, but she doesn't care who we are. "Galaxia!" Seiya says. "Yes, Seiya?" Asks Galaxia. "Mother!" Galaxia then places her red eyes on me. "Mother, please come back to us. You, me and Father can be a family again." Galaxia just glares at me, without saying anything. "Please, Mother." Then black lightning strikes and I know that meant to just shut up. "I think it's time that we just put an end this childishness now." Galaxia says. "Mother." "Shut up!" Says Galaxia. I just look at her, in disbelief. "What has happened to you?" Seiya asks. Galaxia then glares at him, in complete hatred. "This isn't you! You are not Galaxia! You are Aderianu. That's who you truly are!" Says Seiya. "Lies!" Galaxia says. Then another clash of lightning hit. "That Princess is no more!" Says Galaxia. "Wrong! Listen, I know your still in there. I can hear the weakness in your voice! I can see it in your eyes, you would have to be blind to miss it. I see the woman who I truly love." Seiya says. "That's enough, Seiya! You are both just trying to delay the inevitable! Well, you will not succeed!" Says Galaxia. Another clash of lightning hits and this time it makes us both fall to our knees.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: No Mercy _

After the last lightning clash hit, I just look towards my father. In his eyes, I can see that he isn't going to give up on her. Then I look towards my mother and in her eyes, I just see complete hatred and anger. I know she isn't going to back down anytime soon. "Father, what are we going to do?" "Don't worry; I won't let her hurt you." Seiya says. He then stands up from the last clash of lightning that hit. "Galaxia, you don't have to keep doing this! You can just let this power go." Says Seiya. "You really think I would give up this new strong power I possess? It's not like I can just walk away from this." Galaxia says. "What do you mean?" Asks Seiya. "It doesn't matter, you don't and you never will understand. You will never understand this situation. Seiya, I rule this world now and soon enough, the whole galaxy will be under my control and law." Galaxia says. "That isn't right! You're not that strong." Says Seiya. "You want to test my abilities, Seiya! I have more power than you will ever know! And everyone who is under my control has the same power! Just not as strong as mine." Galaxia says. "Hotaru, just stay back. Galaxia I will defeat you!" Says Seiya. "Go ahead and try, you second-rate wannabe!" Galaxia says. Seiya then looks down away from her and whispers to himself. "Forgive me… Aderianu." Says Seiya, whispering to himself. He then faces Galaxia, with his sword in hand. Seiya then charges towards Galaxia. "Father, no!" Seiya jumps into the air, with his sword ready to strike. Galaxia's eyes follow Seiya's every move. Seiya then lands on his feet in front of Galaxia and as he is close to striking her down, the sword lands in her palm. It appears that Galaxia stopped the sword from striking. Seiya looks at what just happened and can't believe it. Seiya tries pressing down on the sword harder, but the sword starts to crack. Galaxia then gets up from her throne, still holding onto the sword. Then out of no where, Galaxia kicks the sword out of Seiya's hand and grabs him by the throat. Galaxia actually ends up lifting Seiya off of his feet and choking him. "Father!" "Hotaru… stay back… please." Seiya says, struggling. "Mother, let him go please!" "Why should I? He means nothing to me anymore." Says Galaxia. "Yes he does, don't say that. He means everything to you remember. You still love him, Mother. And Father, you still loves her." "Your words mean nothing and you don't mean anything to me anyway." Galaxia says. "Uh!" I then make myself fall to my knees afterward. I feel like crying, but I don't. _"How can you say that? I__'__m your daughter! If I didn__'__t mean anything to you, you wouldn__'__t have continued to carry me in you. What am I saying! I__'__m forgetting, this isn__'__t really her." _ "Father!" I then get up and run towards Galaxia for some reason. I then stop right in front of Galaxia and grab onto her around her waist. Galaxia looks down at me, but doesn't do anything. My father manages to look down at me too. "Hotaru… I told you… to stay… back." Says Seiya, struggling. Galaxia then releases him and he falls to his knees, grabbing at his throat and breathing, heavily. "Father!" I then let go of Galaxia and run over to Seiya. "Father, are you okay?" "I'm… fine." Seiya says. I then feel someone grab me from behind and sure enough it is Galaxia. "Father." "Hotaru." Says Seiya. Galaxia then throws me down the stairs. "Hotaru!" Seiya says. He then runs down to me. I'm knocked out, but thankfully not hurt. "Hotaru!" Says Seiya. He then looks up at Galaxia, who is still standing where she was. "How could you?! To your own blood! To your own child!" Seiya says. "Father." "Huh, you're okay?" Asks Seiya. "Yes." I then get up. "I'm sorry to do this, Mother, but I must. No matter how much I dislike it." I then take out a small wand looking device. "Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!" Then after that, I transform into Sailor Saturn and already Galaxia doesn't like it. "Mother." I run up to Galaxia, but stop in front of her. "Mother, it can't be true. Your not really this way. I mean, it's just a phase. I can stop it and heal you from this evil. This isn't reality." Then out of no where, Galaxia slaps me in the face and I fall to the ground. "This is reality." Galaxia says, seriously. My father then charges at her and manages to kick at her, but she blocks it with her arm. Galaxia ends up bumping into one of the arm rests of her throne. Galaxia doesn't seem to be hurt at all though. Galaxia then puts one of her hands on her hip. "It's about time you were able to make a little dent." Says Galaxia. "How can you do this? How did you even become Galaxia?" Seiya asks. "I can't tell you that. You are not worthy." Galaxia says. Then another woman appears behind us, that almost looks a lot like her, only paler, with rose red hair, shiny yellow eyes and has a black version of the outfit and boots. And she has no golden-yellow bracelets, but she does have large bat wings. Her eye shadow color is light blue and she has black lips. The diamonds are really dark purple and so is the necklace. The jewel on the tiara is a ruby. So, it is red, but the jewel in the middle of her chest is still the same red ruby jewel. "Please, Galaxia. There's no reason to keep it a secret. She became this way because I made her this way. Although, she still has her Star Seed. But if she wishes to keep being this way, she'll have to give it up." She then vanishes. "You can't even save your Princess." Says Galaxia. "What?" Seiya asks, angrily. "You couldn't protect your Princess! Your love, your fiancee and now she's gone!" Says Galaxia. Seiya then looks at her, in anger. "I'll never forgive you!" Seiya says, angrily. He then charges at Galaxia. "Father!" "I'll make you pay for what you did!" Says Seiya. He tries to punch at Galaxia, but she grabs his incoming hand and dodges it. Seiya keeps trying to punch at Galaxia, but she keeps dodging. "Damn you!" Seiya says. He then manages to punch Galaxia in the gut and she for once reacts to it. Galaxia then looks at Seiya, in anger. "You can do it alright!" Says Galaxia, angrily. She then manages to punch Seiya back in the gut and he goes falling back, since she has more strength than him. "Father!" Seiya then falls down on his back, hard. "Enough! That's enough! No more of these terrible things." "Fine, then lets end this." Galaxia says, seriously. She then lifts up her wrist to attack us, but then something happens. Galaxia doesn't attack us and places her hand down instead. "Mother." Galaxia looks at me, with sympathetic eyes. Then the other woman, who appeared behind us before, appears again. "How dare you refuse an order from me!" She makes the bracelets on Galaxia shock her for punishment. Galaxia's hair goes back to black. Then Galaxia's uniform and bracelets turn silver, while the jewels all go dark. Galaxia falls to her knees afterward. "Mother!" I run over to Galaxia and fall to my knees when I reach her. I then grab onto Galaxia around her waist and stay there. "If the child is the problem, then I will surely destroy her for you." She then lifts up her hand and black lightning comes out from it. I squeeze harder on my mother's waist, accidentally. Then what I thought would never happen, I feel Galaxia's arms wrap around myself and I look up at her. Galaxia's eyes are as dark as the jewels now. Galaxia then moves out of the way of the incoming attack, still holding onto me. "Mother, you saved me. Meaning you're back to normal?" "She won't be for long, you annoying little pipsqueak! And neither will you, little girl!" My mother then gets up to her feet and steps in front of me. "If you think I'm going to let you destroy my own child! Think again!" Says Galaxia, in a voice that sounds so much nicer than it was before. She then brings out her sword and aims it at her. My father then comes to her side and brings his sword out too, in order to aid her. The other woman makes a sword appear as well. She then flies towards them and tries attacking both my parents. She swings her sword back and fort between my father and mother. She takes down my father first, but before she can stab him my mother manages to stab her first. "You really think that's enough to keep me down! I'm Chaos, you can't get rid of me that easy!" Chaos then turns her attention to my mother and they go at it. Their swords clash and only one would be left standing. Chaos then manages to get her hands on my mother's chest and is close to stabbing through it. Only then I get the nerve to put my hands on Chaos. I run up to her and manage to kick her hard enough to release my mother, making her land on her side. Chaos then brings her attention to me and tries to strike me down. But, before Chaos could manage to get her hands on me, my mother gets in front of me before she can slice me. Chaos manages to slice my mother in the waist and over the rib cage instead. My father then ends up ending it and stabs Chaos in the waist, making her collapse to the ground. My father runs to my mother's side and goes down to his knees. "Aderianu." Seiya says. "I'll be fine, Seiya." Says Galaxia. Seiya then puts one of his hands near her waist and then the other near her ribcage. "It's not over, Seiya. I must finish this." Galaxia says. "Why must you?" Asks Seiya. "Because I'm the only one who can." Galaxia says. She gets herself up and her wounds are healed. Galaxia takes her sword and walks over to Chaos. Then before Galaxia does whatever she is about to do, she looks over at us. "I'm sorry to both of you, but this is the end for you both. I'll never age again and neither will the others." Says Galaxia. She then lifts up her sword and then stabs Chaos through, making the glass start to crack underneath. Chaos then turns into a black shadow, only it isn't what we were hoping for. The problem is though, that my mother is too weakened to hold it for very long and keep Chaos sealed. Chaos is becoming stronger and more powerful. Chaos is shocking Galaxia with the bracelets as too. Galaxia then makes her Star Seeds appear out of herself before Chaos comes into her body. Galaxia then becomes herself again, instantly. Galaxia's uniform has turned back to golden-yellow and the jewels have turned back to normal too. Galaxia's hair has changed back to how it was as well. Galaxia uses her sword to help herself up. "Goodbye, Seiya... Hotaru. You'll both be reborn. Hotaru, you will be reborn on a planet called Earth and have no memory of me what's oh ever. You'll also have no memory of Seiya either. And Seiya, you will be reborn on a different planet and protect a Princess named Kakyuu. You will also have no memory of Hotaru or myself. You will protect Princess Kakyuu, along with Taiki and Yaten, but you will be the leader of them both. Oh and don't worry, Seiya. You and I will be closer than you think." Galaxia says. Then without another word, she lifts up her wrists and her power attacks everyone who still lives on our home planet, which meant Yaten and Taiki. Galaxia brings Yaten and Taiki to her world before she destroys our home. We all watch the planet that we were all born on, blacken up and start to crumble. It then just completely explodes and that is it. All our Star Seeds belong to Galaxia now and we are all destroyed. Only, Galaxia walks up to me and goes down to one knee near me. After that, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Iron Mouse all gather around. Galaxia then makes my light purple Star Seed appear and places it near my chest. My Star Seed returns and surges into me. I am then the only one who fades away, in order to be reborn on Earth at some time. "My plan is now in motion, my minions. Very soon, Queen Beryl will attack the Moon Kingdom and I'll be there to give up the Star Seeds." Says Galaxia. She then looks over at Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, bringing out three Star Seeds. "How many Star Seeds did we have, Galaxia?" Sailor Aluminum Siren asks. "It depends." Says Galaxia. She walks towards Yaten first and gives him a light green Star Seed, which ends up glowing, meaning that is the appropriate Star Seed for him and he fades away. Galaxia then walks over to Taiki next and gives him a purple Star Seed, that one ends up glowing too and he fades away afterward. Last, Galaxia gives Seiya a white Star Seed and it glows bright, he then disappears. "It will be the Moon Kingdom's turn next." Galaxia says. "Galaxia-sama?" Asks Sailor Iron Mouse. Galaxia then faces her, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow. "We were all wondering. What did your own Star Seeds show you?" Sailor Aluminum Siren asks. "The green one showed me thunder and courage, the dark blue showed me sky and flight, the white one that I gave Seiya showed the love of the red rose, which symbolizes the sun and my black one just showed me hate, agony, misery, darkness and shadows." Says Galaxia. "So besides the darkness and shadow powers that you had. Did you have any other powers?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "Yes, I had the power to manipulate certain aspects of nature, particularly weather and plants. I could also control and manipulate the forces of air. I could draw energy from the sun, moon and stars too. And I could draw energy from seriousness and from lasers as well." Says Galaxia. "Wait, I thought your love was to the black rose?" Sailor Lead Crow asks. "It is, but my love was also to the red rose as well." Says Galaxia. "Oh, alright then." Says Sailor Tin Nyanko. She and Sailor Aluminum Siren walk away and through the doors. Galaxia then goes over to her throne and sits down. "Galaxia?" Sailor Lead Crow asks. "What?" Asks Galaxia. "You gave Yaten my light green one, didn't you?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Yes I did, since he was your fiance. Only now, Yaten won't be a man anymore." Galaxia says. "Why's that?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Because he originally had a male's Star Seed. Now, she has a female's Star Seed." Galaxia says. "The same goes for Taiki too, doesn't it? Because you gave him my purple one, didn't you?" Asks Sailor Iron Mouse. Galaxia nods.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: The Plan Takes Place_

"Well, Queen Beryl has attacked and I'm going. You all stay here and don't do anything." I vanish and appear in the Moon Kingdom ahead of schedule. So, I decide to head to the Outer Solar System and speak to the three guarding it.

When I get there, it isn't a very welcomed greeting. The three guarding the Outer Solar System is Sailor Pluto, who has dark green, knee-length hair, with some tied into a bun and the rest hanging down freely and maroon eyes. Along with Sailor Neptune, who has wavy, teal hair, that falls just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes. And then there's the one who appears to be the leader Sailor Uranus, who has short, pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Sailor Uranus attacks me first, since she appears to be the leader. Sailor Uranus manages to leave a little scratch on my uniform, but no dent in it since it is armor after all. "Huh, how is that possible?" Sailor Uranus asks. "Because I am also a Sailor Scout. One who you will not remember after this battle." "We'll see about that." Says Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune then comes at me and I grab her incoming kick. My arms are wrapped around Sailor Neptune's thigh and then I throw her in the other direction. "Neptune, you'll pay for that!" Sailor Uranus says. "Will I?" Sailor Uranus then comes at me, ready to try and punch me again, but this time I catch her incoming arm and wrap my arms around it. Sailor Uranus tries to break free of my grip, but instead I grab her fist that she made and kick her in the stomach, sending her away from me. Sailor Pluto tries to attack me this time, trying to hit me with her staff, but I catch it and block her attempt. I then disappear on Sailor Pluto and then reappear, grabbing her left wrist with my left hand and wrapping my other arm around her neck from behind. Sailor Pluto then releases her staff and places her other hand on my forearm, that's around her neck, but can't get me to release. "Now do you see the aspect of my strength and my powers?" "Pluto!" Says Sailor Neptune, concerned. "Let her go!" Sailor Uranus says. "Come any closer and you'll regret it!" Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune refuse to move for the safety of Sailor Pluto. "You are all pitiful!" I then throw Pluto towards them and they are able to catch her. "The time is coming near for all three of you. I promise you that. As much as this has been fun, I must be on my way." I then vanish and return to the Moon Kingdom.

When I return, I see that Queen Beryl has already gotten to the palace and it seems she managed to destroy nearly everyone. That meant that the three that I just fought are possibly already defeated. I walk over to the Moon Princess, only she is already done. The Moon Princess has blonde, knee-length hair, tied into an odango hairstyle. The Moon Princess has yellow earrings, that dangle downward into a swirled spiral design. The Moon Princess's dress is white and very long. It reminds me of the same dress that my sister used to wear. Except that under the Moon Princess's chest line, are yellow beading and above the chest are yellow circles, that have white circles in the middle of each of them, making them almost resemble donuts. The Moon Princess's dress is strapless, but over her shoulders are seashell-shaped things. On the back of the Moon Princess's dress is a pinkish-white back bow, that goes all the way down to the bottom of her dress. On the Moon Princess's right wrist is a yellow beaded bracelet that gets handed down from mother to daughter in the Moon Kingdom. On the Moon Princess's forehead is a yellow crescent moon, which is the symbol of the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Princess is still fighting for her life, so I see her eyes are blue. I then decide to go down to one knee and lift her up. "Who… are… you?" Asks the Moon Princess, weakly. "Shh, it will be alright, Moon Princess. Everything is going to be alright now." "You… promise?" The Moon Princess asks, weakly. "Of course, Moon Princess." _"You__'__ll be living again before you know it."_ I already know which Star Seed to give the Moon Princess and she dies soon after the last words she spoke. I make one of the Star Seeds appear and it is only to go to the Moon Princess and no one else. It is the white Star Seed that is different from the other Star Seeds and it fits the Moon Princess perfectly. I place it to where the Moon princess's beating heart once was and it surges into her. I then place the Moon Princess down and walk away.

I then see the Inner Sailor Scouts still breathing and standing. The first one who is going to go down first is Sailor Mercury. I take out my sword and walk up to Sailor Mercury. Then when Sailor Mercury isn't aware, I stab her through. I take my sword out of Sailor Mercury and she falls to my feet. "Poor little thing." "Why… did you… do this?" Asks Sailor Mercury, weakly. I kneel down next to her and sheathe my sword. Sailor Mercury has blue eyes and short dark blue hair, that reaches to about her shoulders. Every Sailor's uniform has a white leotard and white gloves, so they all have that on. Sailor Mercury's tiara gemstone, earrings, skirt, sailor scarf, choker, elbow fittings of her gloves and her high-heeled, knee-high boots are blue. And both Sailor Mercury's chest bow and back bow attached to her skirt are light blue. I know what Star Seed Sailor Mercury would get. Sailor Mercury ends up dying and I make the Star Seed appear. I take out the blue Star Seed and it surges into Sailor Mercury. I then leave Sailor Mercury to rest in peace.

Next I am after Sailor Mars, who has the power of fire. So, I already know what Sailor Mars would get as a Star Seed. Sailor Mars has long, thigh-length black hair and dark, violet purple eyes. Sailor Mars' tiara gemstone, earrings, skirt, choker, elbow fittings of her gloves, back bow attached to her skirt and her high-heeled shoes are all red. Sailor Mars' earrings are in the shape of a star and they dangle down by one earring ball. And Sailor Mars' chest bow is purple. Sailor Mars can't see me, but she walks near me. I then appear in front of Sailor Mars and she looks right at me. "Who are you?" Sailor Mars asks. "It doesn't matter. You won't remember me anyway." I unsheathe my sword and stab Sailor Mars right between her ribs and she collapses, instantly. I pull my sword out and kneel down next to Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was dead as soon as I pulled my sword out. I make the red Star Seed appear and it surges into Sailor Mars in no time and I leave her. I then sheathe my sword.

Then out of no where, Sailor Jupiter ends up attacking me. Sailor Jupiter has lightning abilities so, it hurts a bit, but not too bad. Sailor Jupiter has long, brunette, wavy hair, that's tied up into a high ponytail, with a ponytail holder, two green balls and she has green eyes, like how mine were when I was younger. Sailor Jupiter's tiara gemstone, elbow fittings of her gloves, sailor scarf, choker, skirt and laced-up, short boots, with a heel are green. And both Sailor Jupiter's chest bow and back bow attached to her skirt are pink. Sailor Jupiter's earrings are in the shape of a rose and are also pink. Sailor Jupiter also appears to be the tallest out of all the Inner Sailor's and the Moon Princess. "I saw you attack and kill my friend. Now, you will die because of your actions." Says Sailor Jupiter. "You can surely try, but I don't think you will." Sailor Venus appears at Sailor Jupiter's side. "Jupiter don't. She's not worth it." Sailor Venus says. "She killed Sailor Mars!" Says Sailor Jupiter. "Oh please, I wouldn't say I really killed her. I would say I did her a favor. And you will both join her and Sailor Mercury." "You killed Mercury too?" Sailor Venus asks. "Again it was a favor that I did and soon enough, you'll all rest in peace along side your fallen comrades and your Princess." "Our Princess! How dare you!" Says Sailor Jupiter. She charges towards me. "Jupiter!" Sailor Venus says. "I didn't kill your beloved Princess! She was pretty much dead when I got to her." "It doesn't matter!" Says Sailor Jupiter. She keeps trying to punch and kick at me, but I keep dodging them all. "Your a strong one, aren't you?" "You have no idea!" Sailor Jupiter says. She manages to punch me near the stomach, but nothing really happens. Instead, Sailor Jupiter ends up hurting her own hand and grabs it, in reaction. I then force Sailor Jupiter out of my way and she falls to her knees. "Jupiter!" Says Sailor Venus. I then look over at her. Sailor Venus has long, thigh-length, blonde hair, tied with a simple red bow and she has blue eyes. Sailor Venus' tiara gemstone and back bow attached to her skirt are yellow. Sailor Venus' chest bow is navy blue. And Sailor Venus' elbow fittings of her gloves, sailor scarf, earrings, choker, skirt and ankle-strap, heeled shoes are orange. I then throw my sword towards Sailor Venus and it almost stabs her, but Sailor Jupiter manages to get in the way. "Jupiter!" Sailor Venus says. Sailor Jupiter then collapses to the ground. My sword then flies back to me, I catch it and then hold onto it near my side. Sailor Venus looks at me, with tears going down her face. "Venus... you must… go on now." Says Sailor Jupiter. She becomes unconscious after that, only leaving Sailor Venus left as my victim. Sailor Venus comes at me, but I still have my sword in hand. Only, Sailor Venus isn't coming to attack me, instead she grabs onto my chest and stays hanging there. Sailor Venus looks up at me, with tears still going down her cheeks. My sword still stays at my side, for now. The only reason Sailor Venus isn't attacking me is because she possesses the power of love and beauty. "Was this really necessary?" Sailor Venus asks. I then look away from her and push her off of my chest. Sailor Venus then falls to her knees, out of pity. "You wouldn't understand, Sailor Venus. But it doesn't matter now." I then stab Sailor Venus through the chest and I make her fall backwards. Sailor Venus dies and I then make the yellow Star Seed appear. I place it near Sailor Venus' chest and it fazes into her. I then walk towards Sailor Jupiter, who is nearly dead, only her heart is still beating. Then out of respect, I stab Sailor Jupiter so she can finally end her suffering. I then make my green Star Seed appear and it surges into her. I then see that one of Sailor Jupiter's earrings fell off of her ear. So, I pick it up and place it in Sailor Jupiter's hand, closing her hand around it. My business is done here, but I am then greeted by a familiar face. "Leaving so soon, Aderianu?" I turn to face him. He has short, black hair and blue eyes. He looks like he is dressed like a knight, but without the armor. "Oh, so you don't remember me. Well, I surely remember you. Sister or should I say sister-in-law?" "Mamoru!" "You thought you could get rid of me that easy? Well, think again!" Says Mamoru. He then runs towards me and grabs my arm. "So then, what did you do to my Princess? As in Princess Hareyu. You know, your sister?" Mamoru asks. He then grabs onto my neck and starts squeezing down on it, but my choker necklace manages to puncture his hand. "Ah!" Says Mamoru. "The next time you and I meet Mamoru, it won't be a very nice greeting. I'll take your Star Seed next time as well." I then vanish.

I appear in the Outer Solar System again and this time no one attacks me. I found Sailor Pluto though, but she is already dead. Which means, so is Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. When I get to Sailor Neptune, I make the teal Star Seed appear and it surges into her. Both Sailor Neptune's chest bow and back bow attached to her skirt are navy blue. Sailor Neptune's tiara gemstone, earrings, sailor scarf, choker, skirt and shoes with a heel are sea green. Unlike the other sailor's, Sailor Neptune's gloves only extend to wrist-length, but the wrist fittings are sea green as well. On the middle of Sailor Neptune's choker is a sea green gem, with golden accents attached to it. Next to Sailor Neptune lies a mirror, which was called the Deep Aqua Mirror and its special aqua glass is shattered and it is the only kind like it. In the middle used to be the symbol of Neptune, but it is all broken up. I then go back to Sailor Pluto and make the garnet Star Seed appear. It fazes into Sailor Pluto and that is it. Sailor Pluto's tiara gemstone and earrings are red. Both Sailor Pluto's chest bow and back bow attached to her skirt are garnet red. And Sailor Pluto's elbow fittings of her gloves, sailor scarf, choker, skirt and knee-high, high-heeled boots are black. Dangling from Sailor Pluto's choker is a red gem. I see that Sailor Pluto's staff is pretty much smashed and destroyed. Sailor Pluto's staff was called the Garnet Ball. The last one is Sailor Uranus and I only have one Star Seed left and it is another one of mine. When I find Sailor Uranus, I make my dark blue Star Seed appear and it surges into her. Sailor Uranus' chest bow is yellow. Sailor Uranus' earrings are golden hoops. And Sailor Uranus' tiara gemstone, choker, sailor scarf, skirt, back bow attached to her skirt and mid-shin-high, high-heeled boots are all navy blue. And unlike the others, Sailor Uranus' gloves only extend to wrist-length like Sailor Neptune's did. Sailor Uranus' wrist fittings of her gloves are navy blue too. In Sailor Uranus' hand, I find a special bladed weapon that she used, it was called the Space Sword. It is completely broken and cracked. It was a small sword, but there is no other sword like it in the universe. "Well, my job is done here and now I must return home."

When I get back, I bring out my black Star Seed and decide to save it for when it is ready to evolve into something better. But it decides to turn into a pinkish-white color, only I don't know why. So, I decide to send it into the other side of the galaxy instead, where someone else can take care of it and accept its love, justice and beauty. It then turns into a little glowing pink butterfly and flies away. So after that, I walk over to my throne and sit down on it. When I do, I cross one of my legs over the other. _"Now that this plan is over, our Star Seeds will eventually take __e__ffect. And I already have plans for the near future to come. I can__'__t wait to start." _


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: A New Beginning_

It is now around the 20th century and decades later. And none of the girls have aged since. "Galaxia!" Says Sailor Lead Crow. I then look at her, as well as the other three. They all kneel down before me. "What is going to be our first move?" Asks Sailor Tin Nyanko. "And why are your eyes suddenly dark blue?" Sailor Iron Mouse asks. "Because for some time now, I've been studying our new reincarnated lives on Earth." "And that explains why your eyes are dark blue?" Asks Sailor Tin Nyanko. "Their dark blue because one of my reincarnations on Earth has dark blue eyes." "Oh." Sailor Iron Mouse says. "Don't worry, they'll go back to red soon." "So, are you going to explain who our reincarnations are?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Very well, if you're so anxious. Sailor Tin Nyanko!" "Yes, Galaxia?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "Stand up." Sailor Tin Nyanko stands up to her feet, still bowing to me. "I'll explain yours first. You have the greatest honor. Your Star Seed has been given to a carefree, clumsy, food loving and a crybaby schoolgirl called Usagi Tsukino. Her name means Rabbit of the Moon." _"Also known as the Soldier of Light and Hope, Sailor Moon the leader of the Sailor Scouts. The Inner Sailor Scouts anyway. Her powers center around the moon, love, mystery and light."_ "Her birth date is June 30th, 1981. I have been studying her since she was fourteen and she is now sixteen. Her Star Sign is Cancer and her favorite gem is the diamond. Her height is only 4'11"and her weight is only 99lbs." "Might I ask why you decided her for me?" Asks Sailor Tin Nyanko. "Well for one, I didn't know she was going to turn out this way. And two, it was how you were some decades ago, when you were once Princess Hareyu. But what I figured out is that she was once the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She has had a boyfriend named Mamoru Chiba, whom she will be with for the rest of her life and together I can see that in the 30th century, they'll become the future King of the Earth and Neo-Queen Serenity." "Wait, wasn't her mother called Queen Serenity?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "Yes, she wants to live up to her mother's expectations. So, she'll be taking her mother's name. And also in the near 30th century, she will bear a little child of her own! A little girl whom she will call Chibiusa Tsukino." _"Or Sailor Chibi Moon."_ "You gave my Star Seed to the Moon Princess?" Asks Sailor Tin Nyanko. I nod. "Well, I feel honored." Sailor Tin Nyanko says. "Good, now back on your knees." Sailor Tin Nyanko then goes back to her knees, still bowing to me. "Sailor Aluminum Siren!" "Yes, Madame Galaxia?" Asks Sailor Aluminum Siren. "On your feet." Sailor Aluminum Siren continues bowing to me, but stands up to her feet. "I will explain one of your reincarnations now. You have received a super intelligent schoolgirl who I've studied since she was fourteen and she is now sixteen as well. Her birth date is September 10th, 1981. Her Star Sign is Virgo and her favorite gem is sapphire. Her best school subject is mathematics, but she is good at pretty much every subject. Her favorite color is aquamarine. Cats are her favorite animal. Swimming is her favorite sport. Her favorite food is sandwiches and her least favorite food is yellow-tail tuna. Reading and playing chess are her hobbies. Her strong points are calculating, computers and doing homework. She dislikes practical jokes. She fears not to be accepted by others because of her high IQ. And her biggest dream and goal is to become a doctor, like her mother on Earth. Her height is 5'2" and her weight is 109lbs. Her name is Ami Mizuno. Her name means Beauty of the Water." _"Also known as the Solider of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury. She has the power to manipulate water." _"I am pleasured that you have given me such an intelligent young women with such great hopes for her future." Sailor Aluminum Siren says. "Back on your knees." Sailor Aluminum Siren obeys and goes back down to her knees, still bowing. "Now, Sailor Lead Crow! Rise to your feet." Sailor Lead Crow stands up to her feet, immediately, still bowing. "You have gained a Shinto priestess as your reincarnation, who is also a schoolgirl. Her birth date is April 17th, 1981. Her Star Sign is Aries and her favorite gem is ruby. I have been studying her since she was fourteen to now being sixteen. Her favorite colors are red and black. Crows are her favorite animal and her favorite sport is Archery. Ancient Literature is her best subject and Modern Social Studies is her worst subject. Her favorite food is Fugu, also known as blowfish and her least favorite food is canned asparagus. Her height is 5'3" and her weight is 113lbs. She is known as Rei Hino. Her name means Fire of Spirit." _"Or the Solider of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars. She has the power to manipulate flame." _"Her lifelong dream appears to become the head priestess at Hikawa Shrine and her goal is to become a singer or a model. Fortune telling is her hobby and her strong point is Meditation. She dislikes loud noise, Usagi 'sometimes' and evil energies. Her fear is that something bad might happen to her friends." "Sounds perfect to me." Says Sailor Lead Crow. She then goes back down to her knees, still bowing, without me even telling her to do so. "I will explain to you one of my reincarnations that my Star Seed resides in. She is a strong, tomboy schoolgirl. I've been learning her ways since she was fourteen to which she is now sixteen. Her birth date is December 5th, 1981. Her Star Sign is Sagittarius and her favorite gem is emerald. Her height is 5'6" and her weight is 124lbs. Green and sugar-pink is her favorite colors. Her favorite animal is horses. Martial Arts is her favorite sport. Her favorite foods are cherry pie and meatloaf. Home Economics is her favorite subject and Physics is her worst subject. Her name is Makoto Kino. Her name means Sincerity of Wood. She fears airplanes and her hobbies are cooking and boys. Her strong points are cooking and physical strength. Her greatest dream and goal is to be a great cook." _"The Solider of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter. __T__he one who was close to defeating me decades ago. She can manipulate certain aspects of nature, particularly weather and plants." _"Now. Sailor Iron Mouse! It is your turn." Sailor Iron Mouse stands up, still bowing to me. "You have gained a cheerful schoolgirl as your reincarnation, whose greatest love is pop culture. I've been studying her since she was fourteen until now being sixteen. Her birth date is October 22, 1981. Her Star Sign is Libra and topaz is her favorite gem. Her height is 5' and her weight is 102lbs. Yellow and red are her favorite colors. Cats are her favorite animal and her favorite sport is Volleyball. Curry and ramen noodles are her favorite food and Shittake Mushrooms are her least favorite food. Her best and favorite subject is Physical Education and her least and worst subject is everything else. Playing is her strong point and she dislikes needles and rain. Her hobby is chasing after idols. Her fear is dieing and her goal and dream is to become an idol. And her name is Minako Aino. Her name actually means Minako of Love." _"She is also known as the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. __T__he one who got in my way of killing Jupiter first. Her power is love, beauty and light related attacks." _"My reincarnation sounds a little desperate, but I guess I can manage." Sailor Iron Mouse says. "Stay on your feet for a minute." "Very well, Galaxia-sama." Says Sailor Iron Mouse. "You have also gained a college student as your reincarnation as well. She isn't human, but she does reside on Earth. As a human, I've been studying her since she was eighteen until now being twenty. Her birth date is October 29th, 1975. She weighs 128lbs and her height is 5'6". Her Star Sign is Scorpio and her favorite gem is garnet. Physics is her best subject and her worst subject is Music. Her favorite color is dark red. Watching over Chibiusa, shopping, cooking, bargain hunting, reading romance novels, flirting and tending to plants are her hobbies. She likes watching over Chibiusa and dislikes cockroaches, shopping and sewing. Her favorite food is green tea and eggplant is her least favorite food. Sewing, time, being very helpful and offering guidance to others are her strong points. Her human name is Setsuna Meiou. The meaning of her name is Momentary Dark Queen. Her dream and goal is to be a fashion designer." Sailor Iron Mouse does back down to her knees, still bowing. _"She is also known as the Soldier of Change, Soldier of Revolution and most commonly, Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. And she actually dislikes guarding the gates of time. As Pluto for her age you __add __1000. __S__o truly, I__'__ve been studying her since she was 18,000 until now being 20,000. She has the power to manipulate the flow of time and has some control over the underworld." _"Now, Sailor Aluminum Siren!" Sailor Aluminum Siren stands up, still bowing. "This is your final reincarnation. She is eighteen, I have been studying her since she was sixteen. She is an artistic schoolgirl. Her birth date is March 6th, 1978. Pisces is her Star Sign and aquamarine is her favorite gem. Her height is 5'4" and her weight is 117lbs. Music is her best subject and she doesn't have a worst subject. Her hobbies are playing the violin, collecting make-up, painting, swimming and music. Marine blue is her favorite color. Her strong points are being an excellent violin player, music and being artistic. Sashimi, also known as meat strips, is her favorite food and her least favorite food is Kikurage, also known as mushrooms. She likes playing the violin and painting. She dislikes sea cucumbers. Her dream and goal is to be a violinist. She is known as Michiru Kaiou. The meaning of her name is Maturing Sea Queen." "She sounds like she fits my old self pretty well." Sailor Aluminum Siren says. She then goes back down to her knees, still bowing. _"Except one other thing, that she is also known as the Soldier of the Deep Waters, Soldier of Embrace, Soldier of Affinity and Soldier of Comprehension, Sailor Neptune. She has the power to manipulate energy drawn from the forces of the ocean." _"I will explain another one of my reincarnation who appeared to be worthy of my Star Seed. She is a masculine schoolgirl. Her birth date is January 27th, 1978. I have been learning about her since she was sixteen and she is now eighteen. She is a stubborn, protective individual, but she is also strong-willed, capable and occasionally even doting. Her Star Sign is Aquarius and amber is her favorite gem. 5'8" is her height and 132lbs is her weight. Her best subject is Physical Education and Modern Japanese is her worst subject. Gold is her favorite color. Her hobbies are racing, both car and foot, flirting and teasing pretty girls, playing the piano and track and field. She likes car racing and flirting with girls. She dislikes skirts, dresses or other girl stuff, being soft and confessions of love. Salad is her favorite food and Natto, also known as fermented soybeans, is her least favorite food. Her strong points are running, being very determined and driven. Her dream and goal is to be the best race car driver in the world. She is actually the cousin of Michiru Kaiou, as well as her partner." "My reincarnation, Madame Galaxia?" Asks Sailor Aluminum Siren. "Apparently so. Her name is Haruka Ten'ou. Her name means Distant Heaven Queen." "Forgive me for saying this Galaxia, but her personality does sound a lot like how you once were years and decades ago." Sailor Tin Nyanko says. "I can admit that I was like that in some was." _"Except one! She is also known as the Soldier of Sky and the Soldier of Flight, Sailor Uranus. With her powers, she can control and manipulate the forces of air." _ "Anything else, Galaxia?" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Yes, Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko." "Yes Galaxia?" Both Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko ask. "You two are no longer needed at this current time. You may leave now." "As you wish, Madame Galaxia." Says Sailor Aluminum Siren. She and Sailor Tin Nyanko both stand up and leave, with the doors slamming closed behind them. "Now, Sailor Iron Mouse. You have received another reincarnation who doesn't live on Earth, as well as you have Sailor Lead Crow and myself. Sailor Iron Mouse, you have a sixteen-year-old intelligent reincarnation, who is as intelligent as Ami Mizuno and is good at any subject. But the thing is, he hasn't laughed in years. His birth date is May 30th, 1981 and his Star Sign is Gemini. His height is 6'2" and his weight is 156lbs. His favorite and best subject will be Literature and he will have no worst subjects. Sushi is his favorite food and his favorite color is yellow. He dislikes arguments. His hobbies will be guitarist for the Three Lights, reciting poetry and he will be a member of the Literacy/Literature Club. The guitar and keyboard will be his strong points. The meaning of his name is Atmospheric Light or Light of the Great Mind. Who I believe you should know very well. Taiki Kou." "Taiki?!" Sailor Iron Mouse asks. I nod. _"Taiki is actually a __woman__ and is also known as Sailor Star Maker."_ "And Sailor Lead Crow, you have gained a sixteen-year-old distant, but passionate reincarnation. His Star Sign is Aquarius and his birth date is February 8th, 1981. Light blue is his favorite color and his favorite food is Caviar. His height is 5' and his weight is 102lbs. Physical Education will be his worst and least subject and his favorite and best subject will be Art. He dislikes physical exertion and sweating. His hobbies will be cameras/photography, playing keyboards for the Three Lights and he'll be a member of the Homecoming Club. His strong points will be being real friends and keyboard arrangements. Who you should very well know. His name means Light of the Night sky. Yaten Kou." "Yaten?!" Asks Sailor Lead Crow. "Yes." _"Yaten is also actually a __woman__ and is also called Sailor Star Healer." _"If you wouldn't mind me asking, do you have? You know?" Sailor Lead Crow asks. "Are you asking me if I have Seiya?" Sailor Lead Crow nods. "Yes, I do have Seiya Kou as my final reincarnation. His name means Star Field Light or Light of the Starry Sky. He is sixteen and he is the serious one, but he can be very arrogant and be a bit protective sometimes. He does intend to be a bit of a show off and a jokester. But he does have his moments to be a bit cocky and naive. His birth date is July 30th, 1981 and his Star Sign is Leo. His height is 5'5" and his weight is 120lbs. Hamburgers are his favorite food and he dislikes girls. His favorite and best subject will be Physical Education and his least and worst subject will be Literature. Red is his favorite color. His hobbies will be football, vocalist for the Three Lights and a member of the American Football Club. Keyboard, writing lyrics and composing music will be his strong points." _"Who now goes by another name as well. Sailor Star Fighter and Seiya is also a __woman too__." _"Well, now that we got this stuff out of the way…" Says Sailor Iron Mouse. "…are we going to be the ones to attack Earth next?" Sailor Lead Crow asks. "Not quite yet. I am going to let someone else do a little work for me first. Before I even think of sending either of you girls down there. All of you shall have little time to go wonder around the galaxy that I have made for decades. As I gathered every Star Seed to become ruler of the entire galaxy. And when I need your assistance's, I'll ask for you. You shall go now." Both Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Iron Mouse vanish into the galaxy until I would need them again. "Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Tin Nyanko!" They both come back. "Yes, Madame Galaxia?" Asks Sailor Aluminum Siren. "You asked for us?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asks. "Yes, go on ahead and join the others in the galaxy. Since I won't be needing you girls for a while. I'll send for you when I'll need you again. You may leave." Both Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko disappear into the galaxy, for now.

"Well, now that they're out of the way. I can now begin what I have been waiting for. Waiting for decades until it was the right time. The planets Star Seeds are all I need left in order to take control over everything." _"Calm yourself Galaxia; you have done well waiting as long as you did. And now we can finally begin." _"Chaos, just because I 'accidentally' let you inside my body decades ago does not mean there is a 'we' in this." _"It would seem that you have forgotten all that I have done for you and the reason how and why you are still here standing, breathing and living yet." _Chaos then starts to mess with my head and cause it to start hurting for some sort of punishment. "Stop doing that… and get out… of my… head." Chaos does. "Now, you listen and you listen good! You may have gotten into my body and became the more dominant, darker and evil side of me, but I am the one in charge of this body! So with out me and my almost dying body decades ago when I was still Princess Aderianu. You wouldn't be here right now. Got that!" _"You sound as if you__'__ve gotten softer lately. Because if that__'__s the case, I can fix that." _"What are you talking about?" It becomes silent for a minute inside my head. "Chaos." Then all of a sudden, I feel as if something is trying to tear me apart and it is Chaos. "What do… you think… you're doing… Chaos?" _"Well, since you seem to be changing your attitude a bit I decided that I__'__ll take advantage of things. Starting with you!" __W_ell, I didn't feel any different, but what I then realize is that I have no control over my own body now. I was the one that just stayed out of it instead of Chaos. Only thing is that my body didn't change on the outside, it still looks the same, but my mind isn't the same. Chaos took almost complete control of my mind and body, but Chaos can't go any further thanks to my bracelets. Then I did start feeling a little different, I was back in control of my own body again, but Chaos took all the things in my mind and replaced it with all evil things. So, I have now become completely turned evil. While that was happening, my body became all marked and scratched up thanks to Chaos. "You know Chaos, if the other four find out about you they'll know something's up." _"I wouldn__'__t hope for things like that because they a__re__n__'__t going to find out." _"You know if I end up dying, you'll have no place else to go and then you'll be sent back to where you first came from." _"I__'__m plenty well aware of that, my dear. So, you will not be dying anytime soon. Not while I__'__m around. __Beside__s, you can thank your father for me being here." _"What?!" _"You heard me, it__'__s because of him I got released and gave you a new life. __S__ince you would__'__ve died anyways if it weren__'__t for him and myself." _"I can still escape you psycho path!" _"Getting a little feisty aren__'__t we and don__'__t be foolish. __Y__ou will never escape from here or me." _Chaos then uses some sort of power and manages to drain my strength and energy. "What do… you think… you're doing… to me?" _"You seem to be forgetting your place here and you seem to be getting a little tense as well. So, I decided to drain some of your energy and strength for talking back to me!" _"You… monster! No… you're not… even a… monster. You're… nothing more… than a… demon without… a body." _"You__'__re a demon too remember. You just don__'__t look like one, that__'__s all." _Chaos then manages to knock me out and I then black out. It then just starts laughing in the most evil way possible.


End file.
